Avenging a Sacrifice
by trevo222
Summary: Sneaking around spying on his enemy and getting the needed Surprise attack on the master of the Dragon Warrior. was the attack for Po or Shifu and will the attack come with consequences to our hero or will he come out uninjured. Find out what happens when true Determination can do for Po and what he can survive when he puts his mind to it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I accidently Deleted this story and wish i haven't. that was my bad, guess that what happens when you don't pay attention. i'll try to get this updated by tomorrow or this weekend. sorry about that...  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own kung fu panda, Dreams works holds all rights to this.

Chapter One: It was just an Ordinary Night

It was pitch black out side as it was night time and the Dragon warrior and the Furious Five have been in there mats sleeping for a couple hours now. All the sudden one of them was having a night-story that would phase the most fearful warrior.

_DreamScape:_

It was just an ordinary day as Po was walking around the palace ground, Master Shifu gave us the day off for all the hard training and peace theyhave been keeping up. It was just an ordinary day. Tigress was meditating under the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, Viper was working on her new ribbon dance's, Monkey and Mantis were arguing over who had the best chance to go without eating an almond cookie, Crane was working on a new painting to tell Po to keep out of his room as Po likes to walk in there at night to talk how awesome the Five were, Po's still a fan boy at heart. Then there is Po he was just walking around minding his own business day dreaming on how he and the five will take down an army of 50 Tai Lung's then all of the sudden he heard something in the barracks and he noticed that the doors were open. Being the curious panda he is, he went to go check out why they were open. He knew Shifu likes to meditate in his room and not be disturbed but Po didn't think twice about it. As he got to Shifu's room he noticed that it was pitch black in the hall way that leads up to the room. He also heard a door slam shut and heard an evil maniacal laugh. He quickly ran over to Shifu's room and busted the door open, there he saw a shadow of a person but could not dicipher who or what it was. All he knew was that he was up to no good as he saw Shifu knocked out and the person was about to come down with a weapon that would surely end Shifu. As the figure had the sword in the air Po screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as that happened Po jumped for Shifu pushing him out of the way and then all you heard was the sound of metal on fur and flesh. Simultaneously the figure looked down with a smirk and said, " Well that s one less person I need to deal with, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." With this he stealthed out and got out unnoticed as the Five entered the room in there fighting stances. All 5 looked as Shifu was knocked out and Po laid there motionless. Tigress was the only one to let something out and it was a blood curdling ROAR!

_End Dreamscape_

Po jumped out from his cot and he was panting harder than he would if he was running up the 1000 steps or if he was doing the Training Course in the training hall. He got up and left his room and went up to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom and began to meditate. He thought he was not followed than a he heard two people let out a cough as they were clearing there throat. It was Shifu and Tigress were sitting right there in the moonlight looking at the Panda with curious looks.

Po jumped up from his lotus position and gave Shifu a respectable bow and then asked why they were there.

Shifu and Tigeress said in unison: " Po, What are you doing up?"

Po: " I couldn't sleep so I came up here to try and clear my head."

Shifu: Panda, this is the 12th day in a row you have done this, Tigress noticed you left your room again tonight and came to get me. Is everything ok?

Tigress just sat there with no emotion on her face as her name was said by the one that had adopted her.

Po: "Everything s fine, I just wanted to have an awesome Meditation in the middle of the night!" with a forced smile on his face like he did when he couldn't tell Tigress the truth at Gongmen Jail.

Tigeress could tell that smile was fake and she opened her mouth saying: "Po, The Truth! We need you at your top focus or you will almost get your self killed again." Po flinched at that word and said, " Master, Can I talk to you alone." "Nothing against tigress it's just more personal than what happened at Gongmen Jail."

Tigress growled at this statement but respected the Panda's wishes and went back to the barracks.

Po made sure she was in the barracks, than Shifu asked "Whats wro-"

Po: "Master I think I might die soon!" Po said his as calm as he could but both Po and Shifu know he never is calm when it comes to this kind of news.

Shifu: "Po that's a serious statement, What makes you say that?"

Po goes ahead and tells him about his dream he has been having the last 2 weeks and how he would lay down his life for his master or any of the five if it came down to it. Shifu just stood there admiring the courage of the panda but couldn't help but fear for his safety.

Shifu: "Po that is very noble of you and you seize to amaze me every time something comes up." "I believe you panda and as the day Master Oogway had the vision of you becoming the Dragon Warrior, I believe this vision you are having is along the same lines of his visions" "Do you want to inform the five or do you want me too.

Po: Po bowed at the statement he was told by as master and than said after his bow, " Thank you master, I would rather not have the five know about this." "As they all just got over what happened four months ago in Gongmen City of me nearly dieing to Shens weapon." I do not want them to fear of me or stick out there necks for me like that. "If this vision is supposed to happen, than i'm going to do everything I can to make sure it comes true." Po was holding back tears as he said this.

Little did they know there were two sets of ears listening to them talk as they made there way back to the barracks. One was a certain Black and Orange tiger with a look of shear fear on her face and the other was someone that no one in the valley knew.

**Let me know how I did and what I should change in the 2nd chapter. Fyi to all readers I have this all written from the top of my head not written down ideas. Ideas would be appreciative :) thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Took me a little bit to brain storm some ideas for this but I think I got some and glad I did also. I hate getting writers block and not writing something after I start it. I'm going to try to update every couple days. Week tops.**

Karlie1006: I figured night-story would be perfect to use considering this is ancient China, sounded better to use than nightmare.

**JeremyVD: hope you like this chapter also! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu panda, Dreamsworks holds all rights to this.**

Chapter two: The Confrontation between Allies

After the fiasco on what happened during the night, Shifu decided to let the tired panda sleep in for a little while and let him have the day off from training. Except from Tigress, the rest of the furious five were all groaning on why the panda that never took training serious got to have the day off.

Mantis: Why does the panda deserve off for? Just because he hasn't been sleeping! That does not sound a bit fair at all to me! I'm going to go wake- Soon as he started ranting Tigress was growling under breath but when he said he was going to wake him up, she let out a small roar that made the rest of the five flinch.

Tigress: Don't you dare go bother him while he's sleeping! Don't you remember, he has nearly given his life up twice for us to be safe. It was no accident he defeated Shen and Tai Lung. He may not be the most Focused warrior in Kung Fu, but he surely will not quit until everyone is safe, even if his own life is taken in the process! Viper looked at Tigress as she finished this comment and looked at her with curious eyes and wondering two things. _Tigress has never complimented someone like this before and does she know something we don't know? When were alone I'll talk to her about it._

After hearing this being said by Tigress, Mantis respected what her statement as it were the truth and they continued out of the kitchen to go to train some more. When they left a certain panda was standing around a corner and heard everything and was wondering some very important things._ I need to tell her how I feel and whats will happen soon. If I do though she might try to prevent it on both grounds. This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make next to making soup without radishes or not._

When he got to the kitchen, Po started to make him self some dumplings but before he could eat tigress walked in and saw the panda eating.

Po with his mouth full of dumplings: "HMPHEY TIG-" as dumplings shot out of his mouth.

Seeing the horrible manners of the panda sorta annoyed Tigress but she couldn't help but laugh at the gesture by him. In the same moment she let out a soft smile and asked him, "Po is anything wrong?"

Po heard this and replied: No, Tigress everything is fine, why do you ask?

Tigress: You always eat when your nervous and seeing 2 lbs of dumplings on the table makes me wonder. All that on the side I know its not for the me or the rest of the five, seeing we all ate already.

Po: Nothing wrong here, just sitting here eating my food like I normally do. Saying this while shaking a little bit

Tigress frowned as she heard him say that and as she proceeded to bow and walk out, she heard Shifu say from across the hall with a hint of worry in his voice, "Po, I need to talk to you about the certain events that mi-" soon as he entered the room he noticed tigress sitting right there and stopped mid sentence. Po looked at tigress than back at Shifu with worry in his face. Tigress soon as she saw this, let out a growl and left the kitchen on all fours to go back to training.

_Training hall_

The doors in the training hall were busted open by Tigress startling Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis. Right when she got in, she just starting training harder than she has ever trained in her life, even harder than the twenty years she spent hitting the iron wood trees. She broke the wooden crocs, every single one of them with just a punch, the rings didn't last much longer when she jumped up and tried to do pull ups on them, instead the post they were hanging on just broke down. Since the fire field was near the pole that was destroyed in the beam falling as well. She went over to the jade tortoise, she didn't even practice balance. She went right over to it, kicked it in the air. As it was in the air she jumped went higher than the tortoise and lead out a high "HIYA" and punched the thing to the ground and broke it into unrepairable peaces. When she was done she turned around and she was a mess, clothes were tattered, knuckles were ripped open, and she still had anger in her eyes. Then she saw the fear of the remaining five eyes and she began to calm down. That's when a certain snake snapped and yelled "TIGRESS MY ROOM, NOW!"

As they were leaving the training hall, Tigress noticed her master and Po talking to each other by the peach tree and Shifu just looking as mad as ever at the panda. You could hear yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying. This made Tigress a little happy as she knows Shifu had to be yelling at him not to give up on something like life and always try to change it if you can.

_Peach Tree during the training hall incident_

Shifu: Po, we need to figure out when this is happening and try to stop it!

Po: No, master I said I'm going to go through with it even if I have to die, there's nothing going to stop me!

Shifu: I understand that Po, but we need you in case if this person decides to take out the valley of peace after you die. The five are strong but you give them the will now to keep the fighting spirit as you never give up.

Po: master I made up my mind!

Shifu: PANDA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PANDA THAT DIDN'T LEAVE WHEN I WAS TRYING TO GET RID OF YOU! YOU NEVER QUIT THEN, WHY ARE YOU QUITTING NOW!

Po looked shocked when his master brought up is voice like that. As his master was done talking, Po brought up a point. "Master, that time I wasn't having vision of my death or visions of me failing." "I told you then that you Changed me not to be well me anymore and now I'm able to give it back the way I was able to get the title dragon warrior." "I'm in no way giving up, I'm taking my vision and preparing my self for it but in the end master, I will die." "I beg you not to stop it nor tell anyone else to stop it." after this being said his master put his head down and looked at Po and said, "Panda, I can see why Oogway picked you as the dragon warrior." "Never had I seen someone with such so little kung fu training but yet so wise and courageous at the same time." " I'm proud to have been your master"

_Vipers room_

Viper: Spill it Tigress, whats gotten into you?

As emotionless as she could say, "nothing"

Viper: That's a lie and you know it!

Tigress just looked there un-phased by the accusation and just remained quiet.

Viper: I'll get it out of you even if it gets you mad at me. Does it have anything to do with Po?

At his name Tigress flinched a little bit and she fought back the little bit of tears she could. She let out a loud sigh and began to talk.

Tigress: Viper, you can't tell a soul about the things I'm going to tell you. Take a warriors promise and I'll tell you.

Without even thinking, Viper did and she promised her title of master and without a hesitation, Tigress knew she could trust her.

Tigress: Viper, I overheard Po and Master Shifu talking.

Viper: now what did Po do? Did he try to make a giant bowl of soup in the jade tortoise again promising it would be the awesomest tasting soup in all of china?

Tigress: "Not even close. Viper Po had a vision." she saying this without showing a bit of emotion but not working out too well for her. "He saw his own death and it's him sacrificing him self for one of us." "I didn't hear the hole thing but it sounds like hes given into it and not going to change it."

Viper looked absolutely shocked and had no words to say. She began to tear up a bit but remembered that this is the panda who cheated Shen's cannon and didn't die to that. Reassuring the tiger she said lightly, " remember tigress, he survived training with Shifu trying to get rid of him on his first day. "He also survived the most lethal kung fu warrior in Tai Lung and a Shen Weapon attack, Po will find a way to make it alive."

Tigress looked at her viper friend and returned a smile at her knowing everything she said was all true. Po had over come a lot of adversity and this was just another one he'd had to face.

Viper: You love him don't you?

With those words Tigress ran out of the room and didn't look back till she ran into Po and then her emotions were starting to get the best of her. _What is going on with me, I never had these feelings __before but its every time I'm around him I get them._ Po just sat there, looking at her wondering what was going on.

Po: Tigress are you ok?

Tigress snapped back into reality and looked at the panda with a convincing "yes."

Po: ok if your ok, I'll see you around.

Tigress just looked at Po as he was walking away and whispered, "Hold on Po.:

Po turned around and saw the fear in her eyes.

Po; You know, don't you?

Tigress: yes I do and why haven't you told anyone yet?

Po: I haven't told you or the rest of the five because I'm going to let it happen. If I don't then this palace will never be the same if I don't let it happen.

Tigress just getting mad at this because this panda never was like this before. "Why are you giving up, Its not worth losing your own life over Po! We can help you and protect the one who you have to die for!

Po: tigress, you do-

Tigress was just furious now. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN. YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP ON US AS WE ARE NOT GIVING UP ON YOU." YOU, ME, ALL OF US, HAVE DOME TO FAR TO LET THIS GO. WHO ARE YOU SUPOSED TO BE SAVING ANYWAY. IF ITS ME I-

as she was continuing to yell at him, he managed to yell out "SHIFU" and ran away with tears in his eyes and didn't think twice of looking back to see what the tiger reaction was.

This hole time, the rest of the five heard every single thing and were just dumbfounded on what transpired. They all looked very upset and knew that the panda was not going to talk to anyone so they let him cool down first. Little did they know someone was hiding in the tree's when he heard this transpiring and thought to himself. _ It's getting to the time when I can strike and rid this country of the proud grandmaster. __Just need to let them keep on fighting amongst each other a little longer and then I'll strike._

**A/N: well that was a fun one to write. Almost time to find out the name of the guy that plans on making a strike. Might find out next chapter. Till next upload R/R for ideas and or critiques. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, wasn't sure how this story was going to turn out but a lot of people like it. Enough bagging on my self, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kung fu panda, Dreamsworks holds all rights to this. **

**Chapter 3: The Night Six Friends Broke Away.**

It was just a couple hours after everything had happened. Po was in the kitchen cooking his famous, only to the masters, secret ingredient soup. He was nearly done with the cooking and he was wondering why the other masters haven't come in yet to eat. Normally they were in here goofing off with him when he was cooking._ Why are they not in here? I can understand why Tigress, why not the others. Do they know something too?_ On that thought the five walked in and did not say a word to the confused panda. They were just staring at him with fear and worry in there eyes. It was silent for ten minutes till mantis decided to break the silence.

Mantis: So, Po, what you making for us tonight? He knew it was awkward but he wanted to break it with normal routine chit chat.

Po not looking at the five just said, "Oh you know, Secret Ingredient soup with dumplings." With that being said tigress let out a sigh and said, "They know Po." With that being said, Po turned around and just saw the fear in everyone's eyes and he didn't know what to say. He just turned around filled up there soup bowls and walked out to the training hall. The five just all looked at each other with sorrow and did what they all thought was right. They went to go talk to the panda about his problem.

As they entered the training all, it was still destroyed by what Tigress did to it. When Po entered he noticed this but noticed his old buddy the Adversary was still standing and taunting him from his first day. Po went over to punch it but as he did the Adversary did the same thing to him after he first punched it, it came back and smacked him 10 feet the opposite way he was facing. Getting mad, Po got up and started to just punching and kicking it. When they saw the Adversary go through the wall with a hole in the wall. They decided that it was time to speak up.

Tigress: Po, we all need to talk.

Po: Nothing to talk about, I know what you're going to say. Master Shifu tried the same thing with me and he could not change my mind.

Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane all said in unison: Po, were worried about you.

Po: This is the reason why I didn't want you guys to know about this. I knew you guys would worry over something that can't be controlled. Its my decision, not yours, not Shifu's, and not my dad's. On that thought, Po completely forgot to tell his dad about his fate and began to tear up. Seeing this made the other walk over to the Dragon Warrior and began to comfort him. When they got to the last step, Po turned around and let out a loud. "LEAVE ME BE, PLEASE." Right when po said that, the five just snapped at him each one at a time.

Viper: PO, THIS IS NOT JUST ABOUT YOU! Slithering away when she said this very angery.

Mantis: YAH DUDE WHEN DID YOU MAKE IT ALL ABOUT YOU

Monkey: YAH THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS PO!

Crane: YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON WE THOUGHT WOULD NEVER PUT HIMSELF ABOVE THE REST OF THE TEAM. All with said faces walked out of the training hall to bed, grabbing there soup along the way. All that was left in the training room were Tigress and Po.

Po: Tigress, Im sor-

Tigress: Save it Dragon Warrior. Obviously you don't feel the same way we feel about your, How I feel about you. With this she made her way out to the valley and to go meditate. She made it to behind a building and started her meditation. Po just sat in the training hall thinking. _ I'm an idiot. What was I thinking saying that to them. These guy's would stick there neck out for me and now it's like I just wrecked my friendship with them. Wait, What did tigress mean by how she felt about me? What have I done! :(_

Shifu: Panda, what happened in here and where are the five. I heard yelling and had to find out what was going og.

Po: they know Master. They know about what's going to happen to me and now I feel like the worst person in the world. I don't deserve there friendship. Im selfish. Imature. Lazy and plain out Rotten.

Shifu: Panda don't beat your self up. You did what you thought was right and now you have to make it up to the five but tonight would not be a good night as seeing as most of them went to bed. I see tigress went to the valley go get her and have her come back for bed. You all have been through a lot today and tomorrow you will all have off for the morning and resume your evening training. Is this understood?

Po: yes master. Bowing as he said it.  
When they were done talking, a figure outside the wall where the adversary has been punched through heard everything in it. _Its almost time to strike and I think tomorrow would be the perfect time seeing they have all are mad at the Dragon Warrior. It'll be the perfect time to rid the man that has ruined the name Dragon! HAHAHAHA._

Po thought he heard something but he shrugged it off and went to go get Tigress from the valley. As he was looking for her, he didn't know his dad got a hold of her first.

Mr. Ping: Maste Tigress, its good to see you. You look hungry and need some nice warm soup. Oh please come in. With the mentioning of this Tigress thought to herself,_ no wonder Po is the way he is, His dad is just always nice to everyone and when someone needs comforting he knows exactly what to do.  
_

Tigress bowing to Mr. Ping: Thank you sir. I'd love a bowl of soup and need to talk with you about something important.

Mr. Ping: You can talk as soon as you finish eating. No Girlfriend of my boy's is going to go hungry!. Realizing what he said he quickly chuckled and looked at Tigress who just looked away with a sign of embarasement and sadness on her face.

Mr. Ping: Master Tigress is everyone ok at the jade palace?

Tigress not sure if she should tell him or not what s happening with his son. She let out a big sigh and started telling the story she heard Po tell her master. When she was done Mr. Ping had a look of sadness but proud on his face at the same time. He knew his boy always put the need of others above his own selfish needs and this was no different.

Mr Ping: My young boy, Brave till the end. Said as a few tears came down his face. This made Tigress' heart break but knew he was right and her and the five were ones being selfish yelling at the panda who was just trying to keep his master safe.

Tigress: I have to go apologize to your son. I was really hard on him earlier.

Mr. Ping with a reassuring smile: you have your chance right now. As he said pointing out the shop window through the door. They saw the panda yelling for Tigress and looking everywhere. He was getting worried that he couldn't find her and this made Tigress happy he wasn't mad at her. He was walking to his dad's shop to see if he saw her right when he entered the shop he saw her golden eyes and everything that made Po upset was just lifted. He walked inside and noticed his dad was sad and he knew that his dad just found out.

Mr. Ping running up to po hugging him. I'm proud of you son and don't ever forget that. I'm going to go to bed and give you two some privacy. Good night to both of you. Saying this with a smile on his face

Po and tigress sat there for a while not sayign a word till Po broke the silence and asked, " So, how did he embarrass me this time?" tigress laughed at the panda and replied with a smile, He called me your girlfriend. Po soon went up to a shelf and start to smack his head on it knowing that was the biggest, most embarrassing thing his dad has ever done. Tigress just there and smiled while the dragon warrior beat himself up. _ Its true, he does care about me more than just a friend._

Po: well now that I'm done giving my self a headache. How about we head back up the 1000 steps to the palace. Shifu will be worried if we don't get back.

Tigress: Probably but answer me one question Dragon Warrior. Is there anything you'd like to tell me.

Po looking very worried and started to look away nervously. Uhhhhh, what do you mean, I mean what are you saying, whats going on, hey look dumplings. Po started to eat very fast to make himself calm down. Tigress just sat there laughing at the pandas antics and making her happy with all that's going on.

As soon as Po was done eating he looked up and went to tigress and said we should head back. Tigress just got sad at he wasn't telling her and when they started walking towards the palace. They got about half way up the 1000 steps when Po started having a vision.

_Po's Vision_

_It's just like my night-story but with a different ending. The figure was still standing over a knocked ou Shifu and po was the only one that could do anything about it. The sword went in the air, Po Knocked shifu out of the way and the blade went through Po but this time Po got a glance of the assailant and to his shock it was a Komodo dragon. When the blade went through the panda, the Dragon said. "finally the ending of the embarrassment for my kind! The figure stealthed out but little did he know when the five got in. The Panda was still Breathing and hanging on by a thread._

Po came back to reality and said only one thing to tigress shouting it out. " WE NEED TO TALK TO SHIFU, ASAP." without hesitation the two of them ran up the steps and to there amazement they saw a figure walking around near the palace. They tried to follow the figure but he was to fast and quiet. Tigress could see in the dark but he was just to stealthy for the two kung fu masters to catch.

Tigress: Who was that?

Po looking into the darkness just replying: " I don't know."

**A/N: almost to finding out the name of our assailant here. Can't wait either think you guys will be happy with the coming up chapters. Till next time R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've just been feeling the need to update this thing a lot and I'm actually glad that I haven't slowed down any. I haven't written anything like English class and that was like 4 years ago. Pumped on this! This chapter you will find out our assailants name!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does. **

**Chapter 4: Dragon of the North**

Po and Tigress just got to the top of the one thousand steps and Po was not winded for the first time in his time at the Jade Palace. He nor Tigress noticed this because they had to find there master right away. They searched everywhere, in his room, by pool of sacred tears, the hall of heroes. They could find no trace of him, then the idea hit Po to go check the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He was right and Shifu was sitting right there meditating on the events that have yet to come. When the two saw there master, they yelled in unison, "MASTER, MASTER, MASTER." Startling Shifu, he got off Oogways staff and looked at the two masters and wondered what was going on. Even though Tigress was in the same mind set as Shifu was with whats going on with the panda.

Po: Master I just had another vision!

Shifu and Tigress in unison: WHAT! Is it good news, please tell us its a different one from the other vision.

Po. Master it's the same exact vision but with one catch, I don't die!

Shifu: Panda, are you sure this is what you saw?

Po: it was the same way my other vision started but the end of it I was still breathing. Also I saw that it was a Komodo Dragon and he said something about it being the ending for the embarrassment of his kind. I don't exactly know what he means by this statement but maybe you had idea.

Shifu looked at the dragon warrior with sense of urgency and fear in his eyes. He knew exactly what this Komodo Dragon meant and what he wants. When Tigress got a glance of Shifu's face at the end of Po's explaining of his vision, she too was worried.

Tigress: Master, what does this mean?

Shifu: Sit down you two, we have a lot to discuss before morning.

**Flashback Sequence**

_It was along time ago before Tai Lung or Tigress were part of the jade palace. Oogway was just writing down the last bit of the 1000 scrolls of kung fu. All was at peace for along time. He made peace with every general, the emperor was happy with the new found peace but was having trouble with one the four Komodo Dragons. This one was named __Ao Shun, witch means, Dragon of the North Sea. Being the last of the dragon's to exist in his heritage he found it take it upon himself to take the name Dragon and make sure no one embarrasses it. The 4 dragons were very respected in there time on this earth. Always willing to help someone if they needed it. That all ended when this dragon decided to kill off the other three seeing they were too weak to handle the other 3 cardinal direction seas. The Dragon of the West, South and East sea's were all vanquished before Master Oogway could safe them. Oogway spent __15 years looking for this Komodo Dragon but no evidence ever showed he was still alive. As Oogway came back I found what was known to be Tai Lung on the front steps of the palace. I named him Tai Lung because I thought he was destined to be dragon warrior and Tai lung is meaning means Great Dragon. You both know the story on what happened with that. Then it was said that the Dragon Warrior was going to be Introduced to us soon and Oogway had hope again not only for Tai Lung to be gone but this Komodo Dragon as well. Po, I was upset you were Dragon Warrior not because you took it was a joke or because I didn't think you deserved it. Well ok maybe I didn't think you did._ Po rolled his eyes at this statement._ Anyway What you both know is now we have a Dragon Warrior and now we have the return of the Dragon of the North. _

Shifu: Po hes after you because he doesn't want anything to overthrow him of the dragon title he owns right now. Being the Dragon Warrior means to keep peace but it also means you have to take out the last bit of the Komodo Dragons. Are you willing to do this

Po: YOU BET I AM!

Tigress: I'll be right there beside you Po, to help you when needed. She said this with a smile on her face. Po couldn't help but smile back.

Shifu: Training will still be the same as I said it would be earlier today. Training will resume at evening. Enjoy the morning and afternoon off. See you both in the morning for break fest.

Po and Tigress bowed to there master and walked back to the dormitories.

Tigress with a warm smile on her face: Good night Panda.

Po with a slight of embarrassment and a smile cracked out: Good nigh Tigress

All the warriors were having a good night sleep but they did not realize what has happened to Shifu. He was still at the Peach Tree when Ao Shun sneaked up behind him and knocked him out with a quick punch to the back of the head. Ao Shun let out a chuckle and said, "its finally about to happen that I end this dragon warrior!"

The 5 of them woke up within 5 minutes of each other and didn't say a word to each other at all. Well didn't say anything to Po. He wanted to tell them all but he figured he'd wait until training to tell all of them. Tigress wondered why he didn't say anything but she figured he was waiting until later in the night. They all got some break fest and were wondering where there Master was. They all thought to each other he went down to the valley seeing they all had off in the morning from training. As they got done with break fest they went there separate ways. Tigress went to go meditate, Viper worked on her ribbon dancing, Crane worked on his Calligraphy and Mantis and Monkey went outside bickering on who had the last almond cookie. Po went to the peach tree for a little bit and started his way down when he saw all this. Monkey and Mantis were arguing who could go longer without a cookie and the others were doing exactly what he saw in his vision. This is the time he was supposed to do it. He looked over to the Barracks he heard the big Thud right on time. He started over to Shifu's room and noticed it was pitch black. It was time. He saw the Komodo Dragon over Shifu about to strike down. Po did what he needed, but he changed it up and Yelled, "NOOOOOO." In the sequence of this happening Po shoved Shifu out of the way and all you heard was a rip between steal and Flesh. Po went limp and the Komodo Dragon said, THE EMBARASMENT IS OVER! Stealthing out of the barracks he got out in the blink of an eye and the 5 came running in with shear fear on there face. They saw Po just sitting there limp and as they went to go over and check for him they noticed Shifu groan and eyes open. He looked around and wondered what was going on. He saw the panda just sitting there, limp. Shifu got out of his rope and went over to the panda, he put his ear on his chest and noticed a faint heartbeat.

Shifu: Mantis, Crane, Go get a healer quickly. Viper, Monkey go get Bandages, all you can find rip up shirts if you need too. Tigress pick him up and put him on my bed, this wound needs to be mended. He has a heart beat but its Very Faint. GET GOING!. Without a bow they all went to do what they were told.

Not even 5 minutes Mantis and Crane came with the healer. Viper and monkey got the bandages and Shifu was full of a red liquid that stained his orange fir a dark crimson. Tigress sat there holding on to Po's paw telling him not to give up. The Healer made quick work of the pandas injury he closed the wound by burning it first so it would stop bleeding and not get an infection. Then he took an herb mashed it together till it made a fine paste and put it on the wound and started to bandage the panda up. They all looked at him with serious faces and wondered what would happen with there beloved Panda.

Healer: He'll be fine but I have some bad news for you and him.

Tigress: The best news in the world is he'll be fine what can be worse than that, he sacrificed nothing, only a cut

Healer looked at her with a serious face and said calmly: the sword the person that slashed him hit his spinal cord. I'm afraid he'll never be able to kung fu again. He's paralyzed from the waste down. Its very rare some people come back from this and seeing as this was not an ordinary wound, he wont be at all. The sword made it to where he wont have feeling on his hands anymore either. Sorry for the loss of the man who saved china twice. I'll be leaving now.

The five all had a look of shock on there face knowing that the panda who loved kung fu just sacrificed the thing he loved more than his life and dumplings. He sacrificed own kung fu so Shifu could still teach it. On that moment they all walked out of the room accept for Tigress and Shifu who looked at the panda with worry on how he will take it.

Shifu: Tigress we should leave so he can rest. He'll be fine, just needs rest.

Tigress: If its ok master I'd like to stay in here for the night just to make sure he's fine.

Shifu: I understand Tigress, I'll go stay in Po's room for the remainder of the day. Come find me when he wakes. Take care of him Daughter.

With those words Tigress was shocked. He has never called her that before in her life. This made her feel safe in side knowing her adopted dad loved her and the panda she loved was safe. As Shifu left the room Tigress went over to the panda and laid right next to him and let out a soft purr and kissed his forehead. This made the panda smile in his sleep and he started to snore. Tigress couldn't help but laugh at this knowing even in the state of shock, Po never changed on who he was.

Tigress: I love you my dragon warrior

Po: I love you too my Hardcore Feline. He woke up enough to hear her say that and was knocked out again by the pain. He still didn't know the sacrifice he gave in order for the rest to be safe. He would soon find out.

**A/N: That was a hard Chapter to write. I know I didn't hit Tigress like I'd like too but I think she'd actually be like this around Po in all ways. R/R for anything to be improved or need to add. Next Chapter I'm going to focus on the rest of the five while Po is sleeping. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another day, Another Chapter. As I said before I started this, I'm going to finish it. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

Chapter 5: Five in Mourning

Not even an hour after the incident between Po and Ao Shun, The rest of the Five, besides the missing Tigress, Were all sitting in the kitchen not saying a word. Viper was crying in her own body as she has no arms, Crane put his Kasey down and began to tear up, Mantis just sat there no saying a word or complaining that he's hungry, and Monkey just sat at the table with a full jar of almond cookies in front of him not having one to eat. It was going on nearly two hours like this until there master walked in to shed some light on the new enemy they would face.

Shifu: Afternoon my students, as I can see you are all still in the mourning of the news of our dragon warrior. Just remember if he was awake right now, he'd tell you all not to give up on anything and keep fighting even if he's not here physically. He will be with you mentally and emotionally. The Power of the universe is one power that can not be underestimated. Now with that all being said I think you four should know about our new threat to peace.

Mantis: Master, we understand what you are trying to do but it's just not the same without Po here telling us how awesome it would be to kick bandit butt.

Monkey: or watching him bounce down the steps because he can't stop himself because of his bouncy stomach. They all snickered at this comment

Viper: or the way he'd make any of us feel better if we were down. Always looking to make us happy even if it meant to take up his own time training. Always willing to take the punishment by you Master for not showing up if we are down. He was a pure person and its not fair what happened to him.

Crane: Guys, Shifu is right. Po would look at us with that usual confused face and say that we're too awesome to get stuck into this kind of emotion downfall. We should be using this as a way to look forward and bring our attacker to Justice.

Mantis: OK, who took Crane's brain out of his head and switched it with Po. That's something he'd say. All snickering at this comment and the mood began to change. They all looked at Shifu and said in unison, "We are ready to learn about our attacker." Shifu began to tell them exactly what he took Po and Tigress and the reason for the attack. He also mentioned Po's vision that he would not die but he did not know he would lose his ability to save people.

_Meanwhile with Po and Tigress_

Tigress was laying there next to Po in there masters big bed. When all the sudden she heard a groan by the very Panda that had just let out his emotions to the Tiger. She woke up and saw the panda trying to move without waking up Tigress but to no avail. Tigress just sat there thinking of an easy way to let Po know he will never walk or practice Kung Fu again.

Tigress: Po. Saying this very sympathetically.

Scared out his mind that Tigress was awake. Po was shaken up and snapped out of it quick and answered back with, "Hi, Tigress." "Whats up?" Why can't I move my legs, They didn't get chopped off did they, I knew I shouldn't of ate mantis' almond cookies and blame Monkey for it. They both got there Reve-

Tigress just looking at awe at the panda interrupted him , "Po, you are not cut in half." Tears began to fall down her cheek and she did not notice Po saw this. "You were paralyzed from the strike of Ao Shun's sword, the healer said you will never be able to do Kung Fu again." she was saying this as tears began to fall down her face faster and faster. Po just looked at her with sympathy and just looked into the valley thinking. _So this is how it ended for me. I'll never get to be awesome again._ Depressed the panda looked at Tigress trying to reassure her with his genuine warm smile. Tigress noticed the panda and just looked at him with shock and awe and began to think. _Does this panda ever get mad or upset._

Tigress: Po. How are you so calm if it was me I would just want to stop breathing right there.

Po: "Tigress I'm very sad at the news I just heard but its out of my control." "I'm sure that if I can walk again I'll do it." Using his fists to punch in the air but punched the wall instead and didn't realize he did this. Tigress just sat there and noticed the panda punch the wall and remembered that he has no feeling in his hands now.

Tigress: Po, I also forgot to mention you now have no feeling in your paw's either. So be careful what you punch or what you touch.

Po: AWESOME, IM HARDCORE NOW!

Tigress just laughed at the panda and while he was shouting that Shifu was just getting done with his story to the five when he heard the panda yell.

Shifu: It looks like our Dragon Warrior is up and hes also in high spirits. _That panda just never seams to be upset. H_e thought to himself.

The five said in unison: Can we go visit him now? All showing the same enthusiasm the panda usually shows before missions.

Shifu: Yes you may. Smiling at the way the six of his students show the love of a family.

The five entered Po's room and all began to just shouting in joy.

Viper: Po, you're awake! Thank the Gods that you are awake. We were so sad what we heard.

Monkey: how you feeling big guy? Have an almond cookie.

Po: I'm feeling Awesome Monkey and thanks I'd love to have one. Saying this he grabbed the hole jar and ate it.

Mantis: PO YOU JUST ATE MY LUNCH!

With his mouth full he said, "EHRM SHORRY"

Mantis: YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I DON'T EATZ! Monkey getting sick of hearing the bug complain grabbed one from his pocket and dropped it on mantis

Mantis: "..."

Crane: "Can he breath under that cookie?" "It sure got quieter when you did that Monkey." All of them laughed at this and Viper lifted up the cookie and just laughed at the squashed Master.

Mantis: sure laugh now but I got my lunch! Grabbing the cookie and leaving the room.

Viper: We should leave and let Po rest. Coming Tigress

Tigress: I'll be out in a second. Saying this as emotionless as possible

Viper knew what she was doing and she made sure the tiger had plenty of privacy.

Po: See ya Guys thanks for visiting. Waving bye to the five. Tigress looked at Po in his dark Jade Eyes and inched closer to him with every second going by. Po was looking into her golden orbs of her eye. He swore he saw the beauty of the sun in her eye. After thirty seconds of staring. They heard there master yell out saying, "Five I need you in the kitchen asap." With that Tigress snapped out of the trance and bowed to the dragon warrior and left the room in thought. _I was so close. Dangit Shifu, you do this all the time at the worst times!_ Tigress went to the kitchen to find out there was a map on the table.

Tigress: Master whats going on?

Shifu: We got word of where Ao Shun has went too and where he his hiding. We are making a path to him so we can justify what he did.

Tigress growled at the name of the Komodo Dragon and sat down and punched the table nearly breaking it in half. Little did any of them know a certain dragon warrior was making his way to the kitchen and over heard them all talking. They all looked at the doorway seeing a dragon warrior standing there and all of them wondered how he made it there.

Po: you don't think I'd miss this because of a little numbness do ya? He brought too sticks up to his side and was using them as crutches. Only thing was he was using his upper body strength to hold him self up. The five looked at him and knew he was determined but not this much.

Shifu: Panda, why are you up. You should be resting.

Po: Seeing as I'm the dragon warrior, I need to make sure this so called dragon of the north sea. Nothing will stop me to make sure this man is brought to justice! Saying his pumping his fist, his stomach growled. " I'm also a little bit hungry and I figured you guys were too so I came to make lunch."

With all of them laughing at the panda, none of them stopped him but they helped him cook and they all had fun with that. Only one knew the trouble they were in was Shifu because they needed to go through the River of Tortured souls to make it through to the hideout and it's no walk in the valley of peace to it. But for now he just let them all have fun.

**A/N: That panda seizes to amaze anyone does he not. Will they make it to the hideout or will Po slow them down enough. R/R. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well writer's block almost hit me on this one. You know the drill. After the chapter R/R. Thanks to everyone reading. Awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't hold the rights to Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

**Chapter 6: The River of Tortured Souls.**

It's been a couple hours after they had ate. It was the first time they had all worked together on something else other than Kung Fu and it made them all closer to each other. It was almost like Shifu knew now to tell them about the River of Tortured Souls during this. It was like an in-adverted attempt to a team building activity that required no intense training or punishments. He knew the time to tell them was coming and he wasn't scared to tell them, he just didn't know how. No one has ever sailed the River and made it out without a life changing experience.

The five just got done with the cooking and all sat down with a big smile on all there faces. Tigress had to help Po find a way to sit up because the chairs have no backs and he can barely stand up himself. She even came up with the idea of him sitting in her lap, that comment made Po blush and laugh because he knew she was just kidding making fun of him being a big kid. Tigress ended up taking the table and moving it closer to the wall so Po could sit and lean his back against the wall. As they were about to eat Shifu cleared his throat and began to speak.

Shifu:Students, before we start eating I think I need to explain a very dangerous part of the mission. We are going to be traveling a river named the River of Tortured Souls. I wish this name was a lie but its a very dangerous rout to get to where we need to go but its also the shortest rout. As he was about to continue Po interrupted.

Po: AWESOME! Name like that it's gotta be something Kung Fu mystical thingy. Am I right?

Shifu: Panda, don't interrupt me like that. This is a very serious planning and we need to focus, especially with you in you're current condition. Anyway the reason why they call it this is because it can change a the most hardened warrior and make him into a cowardice cub in the matter of minutes. It feeds off the biggest thing you regret of one and it makes that one person relive the pattern over and over again until they are either driven mad or they jump in the river just to end it all. The River also will make you relive your biggest sin as well. It will keep reminding you that there was nothing you do to change it or make it go away. It haunts you for the hole trip. Now I want us all to think of the thing that we regret the most or you're biggest sin and tell us about so we can figure out whats the best way to help you if the time ever arrives. We'll start with Crane and work our way over to Tigress and finish with her.

Crane: I'd have to say it was when I was a janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. Mei Ling knew in her heart that I could do the Course but I didn't when she pointed me out. I had no confidence in my self and when it came to it, I just sat there and started to sweep. I was very upset at my self and I was so upset at my self that I walked into the course and started to do it. After I got past the first couple feet of it I knew I would do it but till this day I regret not showing them right away that I had confidence in my self and doing it right away and not on accident.

Shifu: Thank you Master Crane, your turn Viper.

Viper: Mine would be that I could never help my dad fight for our village dew to the fact I had no teeth or venom. I may have made up for by dancing but it still hurts knowing that a snake like me has no venom and that's the only way I would be able to defend my self if I had no Kung Fu skills.

Mantis: Mine would be that I let a bunch of people get to me over my height. I could never respect my self knowing that I'm only a quarter an inch of a man I could be. I may be the fastest bug out there but I'm not the strongest. My Chi may help me with a lot of the things I can do but one day I'd like to just stand taller than someone. That's my biggest regret is caring about what others thinking of me right away and not caring what I think of me.

Monkey: I regret playing all those pranks on people in the valley when I was younger. I never realized till this day how many people I hurt with my banana peals. I should of known that it would come back to bite me in the tail some day and it has. When we go fight bandits in the valley I some times here people snicker at me because I was a cruel prankster. I could apologize one thousand times but I'd never forgive my self for what I did to those people. I hurt people for my own game and it wasn't fair to them at all.

The 4 that went already were looking at Po and they all thought he had no sins or regret because he was the most kind, courageous,non judgmental, panda they have ever met and they knew he was pure. When Po spoke about what he was ashamed off, they were in complete shock, even Tigress was.

Po: I'd have to say my biggest regret would be... is …. becoming the dragon warrior. I just wanted to meet you all so bad, I never knew that I'd fall in front of the one that should of became the Warrior. I feel ashamed that I took the happiness from someone that worked there hole life for this title and I didn't do anything but just fall in front of you all. Tigress should be the dragon warrior not me. I'm just a fat, stupid, lazy, Panda who doesn't deserve this title or living here with you guys. I don't even take training seriously. I know I should be happy that I got to follow my dreams but I crushed the dreams of another just to gain what I wanted.

Tears began to fall down his face when he said all this. The 5 and Shifu just looked at Po with shock and awe in there faces. They had no clue that the panda felt that way about being the Dragon Warrior. They always thought he liked because he was the awesomest person in the valley and no one could take that away from him. They were wrong when they heard the truth about it and they all knew he was the right one for the title because he was the one that was unselfish, brave, never gave up. They all wanted to tell him this but they knew they needed to save it for the river if they needed to use it. Next Tigress was up.

She was just about to speak when she looked at Po one more time getting over his tears. Right when Po stared at her, she got on all four and almost ran out of the kitchen when she heard a panda say, "stop Tigress."

Po: If its ok with Tigress, Master, Can she tell me and I'll be the one to help her on the trip. I am her best friend and I think she needs someone to tell.

Shifu just sat there thinking for a second and gave a nod and told the others to grab there food and go to their barracks and eat.

Tigress sat right next to Po and sobbed a little bit. Tigress couldn't tell the other 5 because it was the hardest thing in China for her to say. She knew the panda would understand so she trusted him with it but she also thought it would hurt him inside.

Tigress: Po, the reason why I didn't want the others to know about this is because its nearly the same story as yours but not the same concept. I did want to be dragon warrior but when Oogway picked you I was jealous and angry at you. I didn't hide it either. I called you names, disrespected you, told you to get out of the Jade Palace. I even told you if you have any respect for who we are you'd leave by morning. I never gave you a chance! She said while punching the table making it splinter a bit. I'm sorry about this and till this day I regret knowing that I could of have a friend right away instead I nearly made an enemy dew to my rage.

Po was shocked by this answer but he knew in his heart this was what she was ashamed of. He looked at her with Jade eyes into her watery Blaze orange eyes and did the only thing he thought to calm her down. He hugged her with the tightest hug she ever felt in her life and that started to comfort her but what he did next shocked her and a certain snake that wanted to be nosy. Po broke the hug and planted one of the most passionate kisses on her lips that made her forget about anything going on. She didn't know where she was at first. She just knew for once she was at peace in her mind and it made her happy as ever.

Po broke away to get breath and noticed Tigress was still sitting there looking into space not knowing what was going on. "Tigress, Tigress, TIGRESS!" Po shouted trying to get her attention. Tigress snapped out of it and thanked the panda for making her smile for the first time since she was a child. A genuine happy smile not a laughing smile made go away by her warrior mentality. Then she proceeded to ask him, "Po, do you remember earlier today when you said you love me, did you mean that?" Po looked at her with a confused look saying, "Tigress I do not remember saying that, It might have been the pain getting to me but you can guess its true though." saying it as happy as he could with his grin.

When this was all settling down Viper decided to leave the two of them alone but not before she ran into Shifu.

Shifu: Did they finally make up there minds on each other. Viper nodded. "Good." "oh and Master Viper, Begin packing, we leave in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was cut off the Internet for most the day today or most of the morning. So I figured I'd write as much as I could and put them up. Thanks for the reviews but anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any rights to Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

**Chapter 7: The Mission North**

They had all waken up from their slumber and were waiting for a certain panda to wake up. They were all sitting in front of his door just waiting patient they knew the herbs he had taken were very strong and he took a bit more than he should dew to his size. Right when they were all about to just leave him sleep, they noticed the snoring stopped and heard wood on the wood floor and knew the panda was up. They all just noticed that they never thought on how the panda would make it down the steps let alone make it all way to the river. They would figure it as soon as they got him down the steps. When the door opened they saw the panda ready for for some action.

Po: I hope this Dragon of the north is ready for some THUNDER!

Saying this made everyone relax knowing the panda was not worried about this trip. He was one in a million type of personality and Tigress knew he was all hers. She just smiled warmly at Po when he said this. This got them all pumped out they ran out the door but forgot a certain panda.

Po: GUYS I ONLY HAVE MY ARMS TO MOVE ME, C'MON!

Tigress came back laughing at the panda's reaction to the prank they just pulled on him for making them wait for him sleeping in.

Tigress: You are the most gullible panda I ever met and I'm so glad we met. She was happiest she has ever been in her life. Not once in her life had she felt this emotion but she loved every bit of it. She was so used to only focus on Kung Fu that she forgot what it meant to be alive and Po changed that for her.

Po just sat there dumfounded knowing that the 5 just pulled one on the panda, the one that pranked them and they would never get mad at him. The same panda that ate all of Monkeys almond cookies and as a joke replaced it with mud pies. The same five just made Po smile when they all came back in smiling.

Mantis: That's payback man for trapping me inside a box and try to play with me as an action figure. He said this while smiling and the other 4 just laughed..Shifu than mentioned that they should get ready to head out and he would catch up to them later as he had to take care of something quick. The five headed out the door and Shifu went up to the Peach tree and asked the gods for an answer to his dilemma.

Shifu: I need to speak to Oogway about something very important. Please this can not be figured out by my self and I need the turtles ancient wisdom on what to do. As he was saying this the pedals on the tree began to swarm around him and taking him into a vision looking kind of area.

Oogway: Nice to see you again old friend

Shifu: Master, its so great to see you. Can you answer something for me?

Oogway: Anything for my old pupil and the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace.

Shifu: Master, I need to know if the dragon warrior will ever walk again. If we have any chance to beat the dragon of the north, we need him 100% functional. Please tell me if you know anything about it

Oogway: Shifu, you know I can't tell you anything like that. I can tell you though that the physical appearance, the strength and the heart of the warrior is not all that makes the warrior. The feelings also help ween the warrior into being the best he can be and overcome anything the warrior needs too overcome.

As he finished that sentence he started to disappear into the pedals again. Shifu just begged what he meant by the riddle he offered him but he knew Oogway wouldn't tell him. This made Shifu a little bit upset but he soon started to run towards his students who didn't make it that far past the 50th step as they all were wondering what Po was staring at.

Shifu: whats wrong with you Panda?

Po: Master, were you just speaking with Oogway?

Shifu shocked on how the Panda knew what he was doing just shook his head yes and started to walk away but before he dd he had to know how the panda knew it. Only certain people can see the vision he saw and thatch very rare to happen. They would need to master the ability of deep meditation and not able to think about anything other than the thing they were focusing on.

Shifu: Po, how di-

Po interrupting his master just said, " I heard him saying some riddle in my mind and I had no clue what he meant by it either. I also heard him say your name and got a little nosy and looked over at the peach tree.

Shifu just looked at the panda and smiled. They all continued down the thousand steps taking turns standing ahead of Po so he wouldn't fall down the steps seeing he has no movement in his legs to stop himself falling. As they reached the last step Po was panting harder than he would when he would run up them. He had to use a lot of upper body strength and he was nearly wiped out so he offered for them to go eat at his dad's shop quick. They all nodded to this offer after they all realized they did not eat breakfast.

Mr. Ping: PO! MY SON! What happened to you?

Po: that vision I told you about, it was changed at almost the last minute but now I lost my ability to use Kung Fu and I am paralyzed from the waste down. He said sadly

Mr. Ping: Well don't let that get you down. You'll find a way to get through this. I see you brought everyone today even Shifu. Grumpy bones left the Jade palace. I'm shocked. Po was embarrassed when his dad called Shifu that because that's what he called him when he went down there to help out in the shop.

Shifu: I''ll pretend I didn't hear that.

The five began to sit down at a table with Tigress sitting next to Po and making her fail go up his back witch made Po get goosebumps. The five all noticed this and snicked at it. What Po didn't know was that his dad saw and what happened next just embarrassed the panda to the extreme.

Mr. Ping: PO MY BOY! You finally asked that nice tiger lady to be your mate. Did you guys know Po, when he played with his action figures, made himself as a dumpling and he always had to marry the tiger of the furious five. He made it where they had the biggest wedding in the valley. So Po, when can I expect grand children.

That statement nearly made Shifu choke on his soup along with Po nearly on his Dumplings. Tigress just smiled and started to think. _Hmmm married to Po. Laughing every day and never a dull day. I also think 2 kids would be just wonderful. One boy and one girl. Names would be Lee and La._ She thought this all smiling in her head. Po wished he could walk away but he only thought how awesome it would be to marry the tiger of his dreams._ GODS WHY IS MY DAD SO EMBARASING! WAIT!. Married to Tigress? That would be AWESOME!_

They had all got done eating while making there way out. Mr ping asked the other 4 of the 5 to stay behind. "Please make sure those two are kept safe." the 4 nodded and proceeded to leave following Po Tigress and Shifu. Po asked how far to the river was and Shifu just told them they had to go only take a couple of son shifts in the sky but by mid day they should make it. Po was happy seeing this was a short walk, or hop in his case, to the River. Po started to get on the nerves of everyone there.

Po: Are we there yet?

Shifu: No.

Po: How about now? Saying this 2 minutes later

Tigress: No

Po: How about now?

Viper. No Po, not yet

Po: NOW?

Crane Mantis and Monkey just looked at him and glared and yelled, "NO."

Po just looked at the ground because he was sick of hopping on his wood. Tigress noticed this and began to look around. She noticed a Traveling vendor down the road and ran up to talk to him.

Tigress: Do you have anything like a cart or something so I can pull my friend.

Shop keeper: yes I have it in my wagon, let me grab it.

He got in his wagon and grabbed out a wagon like they had in Gong men City when they took down Lord Shen.

Tigress: Perfect!

Tigress carried it over to Po and told him to get into the card. Po reluctantly said no but he later had no choice when she picked him up and put him down in the cart and she began to pull it. In no more than 2 cycles of the sun(2 hours) they had reached the river and the saw it was like an ordinary river but they all sensed something from it. It was an evil river and they knew they'd have to cross it to make it north.

**A/N: I got the Lee and La names from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I remembered the ying and yang symbol on the 2nd movie of KFP and I came up with this from avatar seeing that's what the coy fish were also. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: yep back to back updates I was feeling it today. Helps I had no internet lol. Enjoy it, this is the River now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to Kung Fu Panda**

**Chapter 8: Down The River of Tortured Souls **

They all looked at the river and just got an eerie look from it. They knew not to trust in the river but to trust with in them selves for this river will bring out the dark parts of their lives that they wish they did not have to relive.

Shifu: I forgot to mention this students but this river will also make the visions look like you chose the dark path as well.

Mantis: well that makes it all better now.

Shifu glared at his students sudden urge to disrespect him and warned him not to ever do it again or he'd be fishing bait. As they got on the boat they all felt a darkness fill them all. They all just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing until the river started to claim them at different times. The firs tone began with viper.

Viper was just sitting watching the shore line and all of a sudden she was back at home watching her father fighting the odds and beating everyone. Till one time one of the Bandits came into the town wearing armor and her fathers fangs didn't pierce the steal. He just watched in agony watching her father getting beat up from left to right. Viper began to cry and walked away from the window. _YOU CAN'T HELP HIM_. She wondered what that voice was but gave no notice to it. _BECAUSE OF YOU, YOURE DAD WILL DIE, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. _

The others on the boat looked at Viper and began to wonder why she was acting that way and then remembered the river. They all tried to get to who her, fearing it was too late for her.

Tigress: Viper get a hold of you're self, remember its not real. Viper took no notice to it

Crane putting his wings on her scaly back. Viper, were here for you, you didn't fail your dad. You don't need teeth to be a master. Viper heard this and began to settle down and she noticed her surroundings were starting to disappear and she noticed sitting there happy as can be. "Thank goodness your alright," crane said reassuring her. She thanked her friends and noticed Monkey was starting to act weird.

Monkey: NO I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU. HOW CAN I MAKE IT UP TO YOU . LET ME PLEASE! I'M NOT THE PRANKSTER I USED TO BE, PLEAE FORGIVE ME. That's all they heard Monkey say and they knew he was the next one to act up. Before then they all started to say monkeys name to get his attention to break him out of it.

Mantis: Monkey you are my best friend break out if it, its not real. Everyone forgives you because you give life every time the valley is in danger. Monkey took notice off this and his vision was going ok and he thanked Mantis for saying the truth ti get him out of the Darkness. Next they noticed Crane was next and his was harder to get by.

Crane: NO MEI LING! I CAN'T DO IT. I MAY BE QUICK BUT THATS JUST BECAUSE IM SKINNY. I HAVE NO WAY TO DO IT AND I CAN'T DO IT. Was all he said over and over again. He began to whimper when Po shouted, CRANE YOU CAN DO IT, JUST BELIEVE YOUR SELF AND YOU WILL PASS IT WITH EASE. Crane took notice to this and he went through the course._ What are you doing, you can't pass this course. You have no Self Confidence._ Crane replied saying, " I don't need it, my friends have plenty in me and that makes me have enough to pass this! With this crane broke free of the vision and was breathing hard, "Thanks Po." Po just smiled

The next one was mantis and his was particularly hard on him. _How are you a kung fu master? Your no bigger than a needle. You are pathetic and should just give up right now. Pathetic insect._ Mantis sat there whimpering and had no clue what to do. Tigress knew what he went through being called a monster her hole life at the orphanage and began to tell him what he meant to the team. "Mantis you are a very important asset to our team." " Because of you, we were able to hold off Tai Lung a bit longer so Shifu could train Po." " We admire you who you are, not your size." hearing that last bit made mantis get out of his vision and sat there thanking the Tiger master. The next one was Po and they knew this one would be a hard one.

Po: Tigress should be the dragon warrior. I'm just a fat, lazy, stupid, non focused Panda. I should of never came up to the festival that day for the dragon warrior being introduced. I'm not worthy of this title and will never be worthy of it._ That's right, you don't deserve it. How can she respect someone that made her life's work just go down the toilet. End it all right now. You know how._ Po started to some how walk to the edge of boat, the others were just wondering how he was talking when Shifu Yelled. ITS NOT HIM, THE RIVER IS TAKING CONTROL OF HIM. They all went over to him and tried to push him out of the way but to no avail. They had all trying to talk to him about how he should be it but no one was getting through. They all thought this was the end till they heard a low scruffy voice.

Shifu: PANDA! YOU WERE MEANT TO BE THE WARRIOR. NO ONE ELSE. YOU HAVE ALL THE QUALITIES OF A TRUE WARRIOR AND THATS ALL THATS IMPORTANT. DON'T GIVE UP ON IT. YOU ARE THE DRAGON WARRIOR.

Hearing this made Po come back in a snap and he fell over wondering how got to the side of the boat when his legs don't work. His stomach then grumbled at the moment also and the others laughed till they heard the Roar of a Tiger that made Po's heart just stop.

_How could you not be happy for him that he got the title. He always admired you and you told him to leave the palace. What kind of leader does that? Not a good one. You also say you love his dragon warrior but yet you showed no respect towards him that day. You are not worthy of his love as he has not forgiven you. KILL HIM, Than you will have the title Dragon Warrior. Its what you always wanted, is it not?_

Tigress: Po does not deserve the title of dragon warrior. I Do. I shall kill him to get the title. Kill the Panda.

Tigress was getting darker and darker in herself and she had no control over her self but then she heard a certain panda go up to her.

Po: If killing me Tigress will make you happy than I am right here. As long as it makes you happy than I will be glad to be slain by a person like you. He said with a smile. You are and will always be my lover and Hero. I forgive you once again for what you did and might do now. Now please do what you need to do

Tigress: Po? HELP I CAN'T GET OUT I NEED HELP. She yelled as she fell into the river.

Shifu: SHE CAN'T SWIM SPECIALLY IN HER CONDITION. No one was strong enough to get her out of the river. Only one was Po and he was Paralyzed. They all just looked seeing the tiger coming up for air and every 45 seconds. She was drowning. Hearing the gasps for air made Po just blurt out a huge Shout and he started to try to move his legs.

He heard Tigress continue to gag on the water and he began to cry. COME ON LEGS GET GOING!. Right when he was at the tip of his motivation he noticed he got feeling back in his legs. It came back slowly but surely. He was starting to walk past the five who were still looking over the boat ledge trying to think of a way to save the tiger master. They then noticed a black and white Blur run right by them and went into the water.

Mantis: was that just Po? The 5 all shrugged and Shifu finally realized what Oogway meant.

_the physical appearance, the strength and the heart of the warrior is not all that makes the warrior. The feelings also help ween the warrior into being the best he can be and overcome anything the warrior needs too overcome_. This made Shifu smile knowing the Panda's love for his daughter made him not only walk again but to save her.

Po came up with Tigress with her in his right paw as he began to swim to the boat.

Po: Crane, Grab Tigress.

Crane: On it Po!

Viper: What about you?

Po: Good Bye friends, we'll meat again.

Saying this Po just drifted down the stream and out of sight from the five. Shifu had a tear in his eye when Po mentioned this but he did it again to save someone he loved. Mantis started to hit pressure points to make her cough up the water in her lungs. When she was done, she looked around swiftly for the panda that had just saved her. She knew he saved her for that she knew the feel of his fur.

Tigress: Where's Po.

Viper crying could only muster out, " he didn't make it out of the water."

This made Tigress just feel nothing. No remorse, no mourning, nothing. She sat there and let the water fall from her even though some of those droplets were tears. Emotional-less tears. Couple minutes went by and she just walked by everyone into the quarters and began to sleep off what just happened hoping it was a horrible dream. _He can't be gone, he just can't be. I won't believe it, if he is I'll never have another emotion as long as I live. That's a promise to myself. _

**A/N: Big chapter right here. Will we see Po again. Read on and find out in the next chapter maybe?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: got hit by a little bit of writers block on this. Sorry about that. On With the story while listening to Tim McGraw. WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

**Chapter 9: Love of Kung Fu**

Just after Po gave up everything to safe Shifu, he got it all back to once again lose it all again to save the love of his life. The six of them on the boat were all just teary eyed. Not one of them has said anything or mentioned a bit of exhaustion. They were all worried that there beloved panda would some how pull out another miracle and come out alive. All of them have just kept on looking over the side to see if the panda had grabbed onto something but they saw nothing but the river. It was s quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was finally broken by a tiger blaming her self for the loss.

Tigress: Why is it always him, first shens cannon, and now fishing me out of the river and not having enough energy to get to the boat himself. This is all my fault.

Viper: Tigress get a hold of your self! This was not you're fault. The River had control of you and you almost killed Po, but beat it by jumping into the river to save him. You were the reason on how Po can walk again. Not us, Not Shifu, YOU. He's still alive I know it. Only thing that will take down that panda is lack of food, _they all snickered at that statement. _His body type will help him survive the rapids and rocks he'll more than likely hit but I have a hunch he's on a shore line right now walking his way to the Ao Shun. We need to get ready for this fight, With or without Po.

Tigress: Thank you Viper. I Would still be a mess right now but your right. He's still out there and we need to keep going. Master, how long do we have before we reach our destination?

Shifu: We are there. What do you guys say we wait till tomorrow night to strike, giving Po enough time to catch up if needed..

The five all were agreeing with the idea that gave there Dragon Warrior enough time to catch up to the group. They all set up camp, all of them doing a different job. Shifu kept watch to make sure no one was sneaking up on him as he has the best hearing even for his age. Viper got the food as she could fit into bushes for berry's that were deep inside and her scaly skin made it easy for her to slither through the tight area's. Mantis and Monkey were in charge of making the fire. Monkey got the the firewood and stacked it all up next to the pit and with mantis and his sharp eye site was able to strike 2 rocks together and made a spark to ignite the fire. Crane made sure the tents were all up, also making sure that the extra tarps were up to make sure no rain water got through. Tigress was supposed to get supper together but she had no thoughts treading towards that, her thoughts kept going to that one panda.

**Now with Po...**

Po was doing an amazing job fighting the current but not enough to get to shore. He knew his kung fu wouldn't be a big help as the force of the water was to strong. Then he heard a familiar voice but couldn't remember who it was. _Remember what you learned before the battle with Lord Shen. With Inner Peace, Anything is possible. You gain the power of the universe and you can achieve anything. _At those words in his mind Po did a new method to get into inner peace and he started to dodge the rip tides that were coming up to him. All he did was change the direction he was floating without even looking at the water. He felt the presence of them by moving with the water instead of fighting it. As soon as he felt a whirlpool forming around him he used this to his advantage and did one swift motion with his hand in the water so powerful it would of knocked over an oak tree. He was on land but so worn out he passed out from exhaustion.

_Po's Dreamscape:(Po's POV)_

"_Where am I?" Who is that fat panda kid sitting in my dad's noodle shop?" "Wait, That's me!" "Why do I look so bored?" "Wait I remember this, this is when I got my first liking to Kung Fu." It was just an ordinary day when I was sitting at my dads shop. I was bored out of my mind with nothing to do. The shop was dead and as a fat panda cub I had no friends. Then I saw that some bandits were taking over the valley and none of the residents could do anything. I was crying my eyes out hiding under a table (not well may I ad as these tables were very close to the ground and it raised about 3 more table sizes up when I went under it). Then I saw a figure shaped like a Tortoise. He moved with such grace, speed, and precision, that it made me gawk at him in amazement. The bandits were later defeated and he departed as fast as he showed up, not before he told me we'll meet again. I didn't know what he meant by that but I knew it was awesome and that was the day I learned that I wanted to help people. I wanted to make sure that my neighbors and Dad were safe even it cost me my own skin. _

_End dreamscape_

Po woke up in such a great mood that some how he knew he'd see his friends in no time. He'd need to move quick though, quicker than he has ever moved in his life. He started to meditate hoping that he could locate the chi of one of the master's he was with and he keyed on a very strong one. He already knew who this was so he started to run towards that chi, while breaking for snacks often. He didn't care how much his muscles were hurting or how much his pads on his feet were blistering. He wanted to see his friends, his master, his lover, again. He had been traveling the opposite of the current of the river when he heard that same voice. _Remember my Dragon Warrior, Inner Peace is strong but you can not count on it every time in a fight. Only use it when absolutely needed. If used the wrong way, you may lose your inner peace and never able to get it back._ Po just thought for a second and thanked the Passed Grand Master and said thank you for giving me love in my life for Kung Fu and the ability to change the lives of so many people. As this was transpiring, he hadn't noticed that he walked right past the camp of the others and they were all happy to see him confused on why he hadn't noticed them. Tigress let out a loud cough and Po tripped over his own feet and nearly fell into the river but used his weight to shift it the other way and fall on top of Tigress. As they fell to the ground they had locked lips and neither of them were letting an inch. Shifu and the other four were looking with shock as neither of them came up for breath as it if had been hours. Shifu coughed and both had let go realizing on what had happened.

Po and Tigress both said in unison: I'm sorry master, that will never happen again. Tigress said it with a stern sentence as Po struggled to get it out.

This made Shifu laugh and just walk into his tent to meditate. Not even a moment after entering the tent he managed to stick his head out and said, "By the way, Tigress you will share a tent with Viper, Po you will take Tigress' tent as its the only one big enough to accommodate you." "We leave in the morning now that Po was joined us." Looking sad Po and Tigress respectfully bowed to there masters and went into there separate terns to attempt to get a good night sleep. Po was once again having a vision and it made him shout very loud.

_Dreamscape_

_They had just reached the Ao Shun's den and he was ready to fight. "Ah Dragon Warrior, I had a small feeling we'd meet again." " My accomplice will have to end you right now seeing that I don't like doing the same thing twice." Po looked at him confused but then he noticed a white clouded Leopard walk from behind the dragons den and scowled at Po and growled, " This time dragon warrior, you will not win." All Po could muster out was, "TAI LUNG?"_

**A/N: CliffHanger sorry to end it right here but I felt it was right to end it. I also was reading some old stories not many people use Po's inner peace anymore so I thought I'd try to add into the story. Let me know how it worked out. Also how did you like on how Po found his love of Kung Fu? R/R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry about the last couple days for not updating. Was sick and work sucked. Lets get this going, shall we!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

**Chapter 10: **

Shifu: Po, whats going on? Why did you yell out Tai Lung for?

Po: Master, I just had a vision seeing him about to fight me. There was a different look in his eye though. It was like he did not want to fight but it was not up to him. I can't explain it. Master I think I need to do this alone.

Shifu: Panda you are not doing this alone. If what you're saying is true, Tai Lung will try to end you and take the dragon warrior name. I know you are good at pointing out the light side to people but as much as it hurts me to say this, Tai Lung can not be saved. He is all yang and no ying. I forbid you doing this your self.

Po: Master everyone has a ying and a yang part to them. Do not forget what Master Oogway has tough you and you have taught me. If there is no ying, than there is no yang and vice versa. Tai Lung has good in him and I think he is being forced to fighting me remember Ao Shun said I was a disgrace to the name dragon, maybe he thinks Tai Lung is worthy of the name but only if he's dark and evil like him. There has to be a reason behind this. I also figured out what the wuxi finger hold does master.

Shifu: You have and what would that be. Not even the creator himself knows what it does?

Po: Notice how he is back but Lord Shen has not master. The Wuxi Finger Hold does not destroy a person but it takes what is conflicting the person and it releases it into one bundle of chi. Then it almost puts him into a peace of mind, almost like inner peace. He was not longer angry but he also was no longer happy. He was not disappointed in his choices but he also did not take pride in them like he used too. He is a different leopard than you have last seen, I know it.

Shifu: Panda that is the most absurd thing I ever heard but it also makes sense. I never realized this but you sound more and more like Oogway every time you talk to me with a seriousness in your voice. Po I think I know who my choice is when I pass on for the next master of the Jade Palace.

Hearing this made the panda feel proud inside but he was not happy on the fact that he has only been practicing Kung Fu for only a year and the others have been pretty much doing it 10x longer than him.

Po: Master I am honored that you would choose me, but I have to respectfully decline. I'd love to be the next one to be named as the grand master of the Jade Palace. I just don't think I'm the right one for the choice. You should really think about one of the five for it. Tigress or Crane I would pick. Tigress would do anything to make sure her friends are safe and is super awesome! Crane is very smart, not angered easily in the bit, and is respected by all in the valley and palace. He would be willing to talk to anyone. I just think I need a lot more to learn before I can take that name ever. I will not change who I am, I'll always be the same panda but I can give you this, I will never leave the jade palace, even if it means I need to retire from Kung Fu.

Shifu was nearly in tears as he heard his pupil for only 1 year had more wisdom, heart, and compassion than anyone he has met. He always puts others in front of his needs instead of falling into greed and admiring him self.

Shifu: Po, you have just unlocked Oogways final Teaching. Something I haven't been able to do yet. It is called Influential mind. What you have just unlocked is not a technique to be used lightly. If used correctly you can enter a form like inner peace but with this you will be clear minded and able to think everything you do. Instead of just doing something like punching an opponent and looking for an opening, you will know there weakness right away and take them out. The only problem with this technique is, if you are doing the technique and are either knocked out or some other way sleeping. You will become either Brain dead or you will die with no way to come back. It is one of Oogways most powerful techniques but it's also his most dangerous. Oogway used this technique once and that was when he first found out about it. He later found out the cautions of it and only told me of it to train it or use it for the warrior that is ready for it. That warrior is you, Po.

Po sat there looking like he was about to cry from excitement but also from worriment because if he had to use the technique, he might end up losing everything in his life and the friends in his life would lose him. He thought how his dad would take if Po had died. He would be crushed worse than anyone in the valley except for one. He looked over to his right and on the ground next to him was Tigress, wide eyed and didn't know what to say. She was proud of the panda but same time scared for him not knowing what would happen.

Po: thank you master, your words make me happy to be your student... As he said his bowing to his master. As his master went to do meditate Tigress had to ask the panda what was going on and if he was going to use it.

Tigress looking at him with eyes he has never seen before, they were soft and sincere, " Po, are you going to use this new Technique?"

Po: Tigress I might not have a choice if inner peace is not strong enough. I don't want to but if its to save all China, I might have to give my self up in order for you and China to be save.

As he was saying this, Tigress began to tear up and couldn't look at her panda anymore without being hurt. She knew what he had to do but it killed her knowing what was the outcome if he failed.

Po: Tigress, I promise you I don't plan on losing or giving up my Mind to this dragon of the north sea. I also promise you this I do not plan to lose to him and I plan on saving an old sibling of yours as well. This Komodo Dragon needs to know what its like to eat off the plate of justice and knows what its like to drink from the cup of irony!

Tigress looked at him confused about the sibling part of the statement but she let out a soft purr, barely loud enough for Po to hear but he did hear it. She rushed in to give him a kiss but was interrupted by a loud Roar. "IM HUNGRY" Po and Tigress just rolled there eyes and glared at mantis and began to set up to eat breakfast. When they were done they were just about to set out when Shifu said something that had them all shocked. " We will stay here until the panda has mastered the new Technique he just unlocked." Than in Unison they all bowed and said "Yes Master." This hole time, a pair of yellow eyes looked through the bushes saying to himself. _ I hope you succeed Dragon Warrior, I will not find peace __until you do._

**A/N: Well a new technique learned by Po. Will he use it or will he not. Find out. R/R! Thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: well not much of a note here. Lets get going on here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

**Chapter 11: The Training **

It had just reached morning and all of them had awaken. They all noticed that a certain panda wasn't with them and no sign that he had laid down in his cot at all. There was no food crumbs or indented print of a big panda in the cot and his stuff was still folded nicely, it was not like Po to clean up after him self at all. They started to look around for the panda hoping he didn't go to the fight by himself.

_After the talk with tigress and Shifu, Po thinking to him self attempting to sleep:_

_I don't get it, every time I learn a new technique, my life is in jeopardy of me using it. This is my biggest battle yet and I just can't sit here and think of ways to get by it, I need to use the influential Mind technique that I just unlocked. Later today I'll be training on to master it but I'm just scared that I might hurt my friends or Tigress. I can't do it. I have to, so many people are depending on me, the lives of China, the valley, even my friends are depending on me. I can't fail them. I need to meditate and think of ways to get through this. _As he went over to the river to start meditating, he went into a deep meditative state and started to hear a certain tortoise voice again. _Master is that you? Yes Po, it's me.** I have come to help you with the technique so you can get used to it before you train against your friends. It is a very powerful technique Po, it can also be very dangerous as Shifu stated. Master I'm not sure I if I can do it, I mean I'm second guessing my self so much right now.** How do you know and Shifu know I can do this.** Po, you need to stop worrying so much and just do what you know is right. Remember you were picked as dragon warrior to protect people and the universe would not pick you to do this technique also if it didn't think you were ready. Now we need to get started.** Yes master. ** Po I need you to take your mind, almost like inner peace, but instead of doing the stance, you will be paying attention to your opponent. Doing this will make it look like time has slown down and you will be able to watch your opponents movements. This grants you the ability to find out what his move will be before he can execute it. This move allows you to only guess off of what you see he does, as if they are leading with there leg to kick you, you can dodge it. Be warned though if you guess wrong and get knocked out or suffer a head injury it can be devastating. This move will also allow you to see what the weak point of your opponents stance is. If the person has a bad legs or joints you will notice right away but be warned with this also. Influential Mind, you can be deceived also. Don't ever let your opponent know you are in this state, they will try to take advantage of it. Its a move only I have mastered but others know the power of it and the powerful weakness' of it. Be careful dragon warrior and let the Universe flow with you.** Thank you master, I will not fail you and I will not fail China, or the universe._

_Back to present_

Tigress ran to the river and saw a big black fur ball sitting on the edge of the river not moving. She began to think to herself, _Oh no he's not moving he might be... he fell asleep while meditating? _Tigress let out a big Roar and that made Po jump up and nearly run into the water. When he knew what was going on he turned around and saw Tigress sitting there smiling at him but glaring at him as the same time.

Po: Oh its you Tigress, how's it going?

Tigress: Po why are you here, were you not supposed to be with us training with your new technique?

Po: Tigress, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, lets just say that I know how to do the technique now and I just need to practice it for the day to master it.

Tigress just stood there and eyed the panda wit ha confused look on her face but just took his word for it. They made there way back up to the campsite and Shifu noticed Po had come back more confident in himself and he liked what he saw.

Shifu: I can see Oogway has found you once again Po, and he has helped you learn the technique. Am I right?

Po: Yes master.

Shifu: Ok lets get started. You will test against me Po. No one here knows my weakness and only Master Oogway knows it. Lets see how you do against me.

Po: yes master. Let me know when ready... as he got his mind ready for the battle

Shifu just got ready and in a blink of an eye shot right at Po. The panda was not blocking a blow at all and this was making the small master very upset. "COME ON PANDA, USE IT!" Po managed to block one of the blows and send Shifu about 15 feet from him. Shifu was proud the panda was able to catch up on his attacks but he knew it was not from the move. He then again got into his stance and started to charge but then he noticed the panda sitting there as if he had not thought of anything. Po was noticing that every time his master got into his fighting stance, he would put his hands below his belt to make it look like he was protecting something and he thought of the reason. _I got it, its his thighs._ Just as Shifu jumped at Po, he got into his stance and noticed something. Shifu was moving slower to him than he was before he noticed his master's flaw. "I'VE GOT YOU!" Po took his right arm and made Shifu lift his hands in the air and book his left paw and punched Shifu right in the leg. This sent Shifu into pain he hasn't felt since Oogway did it. Shifu showed no pain from the attack and backed away from the Panda and bowed to him.

Shifu: Good job Po, you figured mine out. If you tell anyone I'm going to tie you up like a noodle and push you into the river.

Po gulping at his master saying this: Yes Master.

Shifu: it looks like you have mastered Influential Mind, I want you to face the other 5 to make sure you have it down. That will be after Lunch.

Po: yes master

After this being said, Po started to cook lunch for the other 6 and himself. All of the sudden a certain Tiger came up to him and began to help him. This made Po a little nervous as since the day they confessed their feelings to each other, they never got to talk after it. As he was about to talk, she took her tail and put it around his leg and let out a soft purr, witch made Po nearly drop all the bowls of soup.

**A/N: Find out next chapter as Po uses his new found Technique and trains against the five. Thanks for Reading and if someone could pop in a review or message on how a songfic should be made or how to set up a plot for it, I'd like to try one. Thanks! R/R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, like the positivity out of it! Lets keep going with it, shall we...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

**Chapter 12: Training Resumed**

Po had just regained his composure of nearly dropping all the bowls and cursing himself for letting Tigress sneak up on him like that with her tail. He should of known she would pull a trick like that to embarrass him since his dad wasn't around to do it to him. He would have to think of a way to get her back but sneaking up on her is nearly impossible since she can hear him whisper to himself every time he's trying to meditate at the Peach tree and she comes to ask him if he's ok. Then he thought of a way to get her and it would be the perfect way to get her back for this.

Tigress: Po if you even think of getting me back, your spar against me will be one for you to remember on who wears the pants. Remember that!

Po sat there gulping the soup he just ate out of his bowl but inside he was smiling because he knew this would not get his butt kicked no matter how badly she got it. He was the first one to finish his soup and than asked Shifu if he could continue his training, he wanted to start against Mantis.

Shifu: Panda, why do you want to start against mantis? I thought you would of picked Crane or Monkey because their stamina and quickness is no where near that of Mantis.

Po: Master, that's the reason why I want to do it, if this technique can catch mantis, than I know I can catch anyone off guard with it.

Understanding his reasoning behind his first choice, Shifu agreed with the panda and they planned to begin in twenty moments so the food could digest and they needed to refocus on the training in meditation. All of them found a nice spot and got into the lotus position and began there meditation. The time had passed and they all regrouped into the sparing area.

Po: Mantis, you ready to feel the Thunder!

Mantis: Po you're lucky I'm not hungry always I would of ended this already.

Shifu: Begin..

Po just began to try to empty his mind and focus onto mantis but he couldn't find the small bug. He moved so fast into the green grass that Po didn't know where he was than all the sudden he felt a small pincer hit him in the face and Po fell to the ground. _Holy crap what did I get my self into, _Po thought to himself. _ I need to find his weakness in his technique or I'm in trouble. Now lets see. _ Po began to think on how to get to mantis and then it hit him. _I'll mix inner peace and influential mind to catch him. Inner Peace should slow him down enough for me to find him than I'll enter influential mind and slow him down even more to find his one weakness than strike him._ Po started to shift his arms and his body into the form of inner peace and mantis knew exactly what he was doing. He had to get po on the ground before he could get the move off. Mantis was just about to strike but he was shocked at himself that he was a bit to slow and po redirected him onto a tree branch._ IT WORKED! _ Then as mantis was slown down enough for him to see, Po did his influential mind and he noticed that one of Mantis' legs were smaller than the right side than left. _ I need to make him go right and then strike, he'll be to slow._ Mantis wanted to head left after the panda but Po threw a kick to the ground to the left that shot dirt up and made mantis switch directions. It had worked and Po knew it as he flicked the Green master to the ground with a small pin drop Thud.

Mantis: Po, how did you, what did you, you tell anyone you'll be my stomach with your soup

Po: settle mantis I thank you for the training.

Both masters bowed to each other and mantis got to chose his next opponent. He pointed to Viper and this scared Po a bit because she influenced her dancing with her Kung Fu so her style was much different than Mantis. She also had no legs so it'll be very hard to see a weakness on her.

Viper: Are you ready Brother?

Po smiling: you won't get like the last time you said that.

Viper darted right at Po and tied herself around the panda's neck and arm to make him hit himself. _ OUCH! OUCH! Stupid arm, stop it! _What really shocked po was he was able to see the weakness in Viper quick. She sat still, so he was able to stare at her and figure out what it was._ It was her hole body. If I got a hold of her she can't beat me considering my arm is the length of her body._ Po grabbed a hold of the snake master and she knew she was beat right there.

Viper: Good Job Po, please don't tell anyone.

Po: you got it!

Viper smiled at him and went over to the other three and picked Crane as the next one. Po was hoping she'd pick him because he wanted to face the master of deflection and the sky with this technique.

Crane: Po, you better be ready im not going to be easy at all. My wings are powerful enough to deflect anything you sent my way.

Po: I know that but I'll find a way through your Powerful Defense.

Crane smiled at Po and just sat there. Po knew Crane never attacked first so he had to make a move. Po went to throw a stick at Crane and he sent it flying right back at Po, smacking him in the stomach. _ Oh yah duh, deflection. Stupid Panda._ Po then thought of attacking him front on assault but just as he was about to get to crane, he flew into the air. _ CRAP! WAIT!. _ Crane began to strike down back at Po and po saw that he always kept one leg out in-case he wanted to kick. _THATS IT!._ Crane flew to the panda and he dodged the attack. Po then grabbed Cranes open leg and whipped him to the ground, Crane knew he found that one but not through his Defense yet. Crane began to set his wings out to make sure he was ready to Deflect anything sent at him. Po saw that the same leg was sticking out just far enough out and this made Po go high. Crane deflected him but it made him go low and Po did a leg sweep at crane and it brought him down.

Crane: Wow Dragon Warrior, you are catching on a lot. Very quick leaner.

Po: thank you Crane, that means a lot to me.

Smiling Po knew monkey was next because they all wanted to see him face Tigress last. Po knew monkey would be the hardest yet. His balance, his stamina, his weapon mastery, all would be hard to stop. He then thought of something, _ I need to watch his stance since I wont find anything to throw him off balance. That's the key to beating him._ Before po could see him in his stance, he balanced on his tale. "Nice try Po, you won't get me that quickly." Po was a little upset but than he thought of a way to get him off his tale. Po started to run to monkey and swung for his chest, this through monkey off because normally people go after his tale to get him off balance. Monkey fell down from his tale and got into his stance with a staff in hand. _ Ha there it is, its the back hand of the staff, it looks like it's a bit weaker than his other hand_. Monkey charged after Po and Po was ready for it. Monkey put the staff in his right hand and swung at po, Po grabbed monkeys arm but monkey used his tale to swish hands and Po knew to strike then. He stroke Monkey right in the shoulder of his weaker arm and this made monkey fall. Monkey was pleased that Po figured out 2 ways to get to him and Po didn't even know it.

Monkey: good job po, your the first to get me off balance and beat my staff. Next to your last opponent.

Po: Thanks monkey, Wait my next? AH DUMPLINGS ITS TIGRESS!

Po was starting to get scared and nearly forgot about his plan to embarrass her._ HEHE it'll be perfect._

Tigress walked up to Po and bowed while smiling and said, "Ready Dragon Warrior."

Po bowed back and returned with a smirk and replied, " Yes Master Tigress."

Po focused his mind right away against Tigress. He was looking at her stance and everything but he couldn't figure out anything. Her stance was flawless balance and power in her legs, arms and her concentration could pierce a mountain. _ This isn't good. She doesn't have a weakness, not good, not good at all. _Po then decided to attack right away and try to see if it was in her fighting style but than again nothing. She was dong everything perfect and it was making po frustrated. She blocked everything he sent her way and returned the punches with equal amount of force _ Ouch that is really hurting._ This was going on for about an hour and po was going to throw in the towel but he couldn't give up, he'd look weak against his love. He tried to use inner peace against her but she still was not showing any signs of slowing down. He attacked her low, she blocked. He attacked her high, she blocked. He hit her in the middle, she'd leap over his head and kick him in the stomach. He was getting beyond frustrated than he thought. _ Wait maybe her kung fu wasn't her weakness, I bet its... _ Tigress was charging at Po, just as she got to him. "KIIYHMMMPH." Her legs and arms melted and she didn't know what was going on. She thought to her self, _ why did my body stop, I can't move anything, my eyes they won't open and my mind is just fluttering. _ She had to use all her mental strength to open her eyes and she then realized that she was kissing the panda. _Crap he found it out. My weakness is him. His eyes, his personality, his urge to never give up._ They soon broke away with Tigress just sitting there nearly turning her orange fur red.

Po: Got you back, TI. He said smiling and walking away.

The other five were just looking at him with mouths wide opened and not sure what was going on.

Mantis: did he find her weakness. What just happened.

Shifu: Yes students but you will not learn what it was, now go back to the campsite. The dragon warrior has mastered his technique. He needs to rest for tomorrow we continue to face this Dragon.

All in unison. Yes master.

Po went to the river and looked into and noticed a certain tortoise reflection smiling at him and disappearing.

Po: Thank you Oogway, I will not disappoint you tomorrow!

**A/N: well that was longer than I'd thought it would have been. Thanks for reading! R/R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Couple days late on this sorry about that. Had a busy couple days off and had no time to post! This chapter might be a smaller than the other ones. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

**Chapter 13: A Warrior's Choice**

They had all just got done eating supper and were on there way to bed when a certain panda decided to call them all for a quick meeting.

Po: Guy's I need to talk to you. With this new technique I can defeat him and Tai Lung. I would prefer if you guy's stay down here and wait for my return.

Shifu: Panda, that is suicidal and idiotic. I will not let my student do this at all.

Po: I'm sorry master, its my choice to make. No disrespect towards you at all.

Viper: Did you think on how we all felt about this Po? Did you ever wonder on why we are on this mission with you. We did this because you couldn't walk at all. We wanted this criminal to face justice. If you go up to him yourself, you'll probably falling right into his plans. What would you do then? Just because you can walk means you think you can face him?

Po: NO! no... I want to face him alone because I know all you're guy's weakness'. I don't want him to use them on you if he has found a way to watch what we were doing. We are about a 2 hour walk from his hideout and it's not hard to hide in the shrubbery here, besides for me. I could never forgive my self if he found a way to take you guys out in sequence with me. That would be the end of me, I couldn't live anymore if that happened. Its not as simp-

Tigress: Po just shut up. We're going with you and you can't stop us. We are a team, not one person will ever go out and do anything themselves. I understand you don't want us to be in danger's path but you wont stop us from going with you. Understa-

She was just finishing her statement when Po did the unthinkable. He used the unthinkable nerve attack on his friends. He jabbed all there nerves and they just laid there motionless. Tigress was doing the best she could from hiding her tears. Po just looked at his friends with a look of apology and wheeped to them, "I'm sorry guy's, I love you all but I can't let you go with me on this. This is my goal and I don't want you guys getting hurt." He kneeled down to Tigress and whispered in her ear, " It'll wear off in couple hours, all I did was stop the chi moving into the limbs." "Please don't come after me, I love you." Saying this with tears in his eyes, he took all the maps so they couldn't follow him. Po forgot that Tigress has a great memory and memorized the map before the others knew where they were going.

_Po you idiot. We will catch up to you and we will make sure you are not hurt yourself. We will find you and when this quest is done, you will be sparring against me for 5 hours a day without your technique. I promise you this Dragon Warrior._ That was all the tiger could think to her self before she heard someone talking.

Shifu: Now that he's gone, I'll revive you students and you will track him down. Stay behind him so that he does not get far ahead of you.

As he was telling them this, he was unblocking the chi shots that po had done. Four of the five looked at shifu with anger in there eyes and didn't understand why the panda did this to them. He just threw there friendship out the window and wanted to end it.

Shifu: Students, I told Po this was his Fight and he was destined to beat Ao Shun. He needs you guys there for back up. He did this because of what the Dragon did to me. He snook up on me and I didn't hear him. That's showing how good this one is at Stealth and Kung Fu. To move around in plane as day and to nearly take me out is an incredible feet.

Tigress was the only one who understood what her master was saying and let out a snarl. "Master when this is over, I want the panda to Spar against me without his new technique available to him." "Actually I think he should spar all of us at once." With this being said the five all laughed at him thinking it would be hilarious to watch the panda bounce around the training hall. Shifu even let out a chuckle for it..

Shifu: Agreed, now follow him before he gets to far

The five bowed to him in respect and said in unison, "Yes Master."

Unbeknown to Po, he thought he was ahead of time by how tired he was. Man I had to been going on nearly all day it feels like, I'm hungry now. He didn't know that he was only going on for about 20 minutes and was already panting and hungry. _ When this is done, I need to start running from my bedroom to the kitchen, that'll get me in shape. I'll even eat a snack after every run. _ Thinking this, he nearly forgot about his panting and kept on walking. He just kept on thinking about his awesome idea to get in shape and it'd be easy to do. He didn't see the tree in front of him and was clothes-lined by the tree branch. As he hit the ground he shouted, "WHOS READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER!" He turned around for about 3 minutes then noticed the tree and began to say, "So glad the Shifu or the Five didn't see that."

Monkey had to sit on Mantis while he was laughing so he didn't give them away. Tigress, along with viper were giggling at the panda's antics and crane just sat there rolling his eyes on how the panda is his own worst enemy. Then it hit Crane in his thoughts, _Oh no, Po's weakness... is himself._

Crane said whispering: Guys, I found out Po's weakness just now and its one heck of one to get around.

The other 4 just looked at him wondering what he was talking about then it all hit them. They said in near perfect unison. "himself"

Tigress: Oh no, hes going to get himself killed for the sake of China and us. Why didn't he tell us? How can he beat something as strong as that dragon when himself is his own weakness. Wait doesn't panda style use himself as his strength also?

Crane: Yes but only his big size, not his clumsiness. As shown with the tree, he can't stay focused long enough to get far. He might get himself hurt before he can use the technique or worse.

Tigress knew the panda was in trouble now. It made sense to her, he nearly got himself killed when they first met Lord Shen with his clumsiness. Now it looks like tits about to repeat itself. Tigress jumped out of the bush and ran after the panda. "PO, YOU ARE NOT FACING THIS YOURSELF." Po turned around shocked that tigress was right there and was wondering why she was so worried.

Tigress: Po, we know your weakness now also. Did you ever think of that?

Po: No, I didn't, what is it.

Crane: Yourself Po, You are your own worst enemy and weakness...

**A/N: Sorry to stop it there but very tired. Hope you all like the chapter. R/R. Thanks! Can someone also message on how to set up a songfic?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This Chapter may be a bit smaller than the last one but its the walk before the fight. Nothing really to say bout that. Here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks Does.**

**Chapter 14: Walk to the Dragons Den**

The six were walking along each other for a little bit with just idle chit chat going on. Nothing more than the asking Po on how Influential Mind feels like or if its no different than inner peace at all.

Mantis: Come on big guy, tell us is it an awesome state to be in. Do you feel like the cosmic energy running through you or anything?

Po: No Mantis, all I feel is slowing down. I just feel like your all moving slower than normally would be. Its hard to explain. It's like this crane, you know how you walk and your not as fast as you would be when running? That's how it feels like when I'm in that state. Everything in my surroundings just slows down and it's easier for me to move n.

Mantis: Man here I thought it was something cool, that's a lame technique for being how powerful it can be.

Viper: Mantis quit whining that Po caught up to you in his spar against you.

Mantis just jumped on Monkey's shoulder and started to grumble about Viper being mean and not her boss. Po just chuckled to him self about that mantis' pride was hurt. They all noticed that a certain member wasn't ahead of them like she usually was and they all turned around to see Tigress walking slow, dragging her paws. She was even moving slow enough for Po to walk past her and not even notice

Viper: Po, go talk to her, she needs to talk to you.

Po: Why me, She's going to scare me. She might even slam a tree on my head for me attacking her with that move.

Viper: Po, grow some dumplings and go talk to her...

Mantis and Monkey fell on there backs laughing at the panda sitting there nearly embarrassed at what the snake just said to him and he didn't know how to react. "Fine." was all he muster up as he started walking slowly to Tigress.

Po shaking and barely to get his words out: Hi Tigress, something bothering you?

All tigress did was just let out a small growl and walked the same pace.

Po: Tigress, please tell me whats wrong. I'm sorry I did that move on you, I don't know what I'd do without you or the five. Please don't hurt me that I did that to you. I'm sor-

Tigress interrupted Po: Shut it Panda. That's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because you found out what makes me weak and you do that. You leave me and what would I or the rest of the five, or Shifu do with out you? Tell me!

Po shocked at what Tigress just said had nothing to say. He never realized that how much he had hurt the woman of his dreams from his, in his own mind, act of valor. He couldn't muster up anything but only a teary eyed apology...

Po: I'm sorry Tigress. I didn't think about you guys right there and only thought of my own selfish needs. Forgive me?

Tigress looking at the jade eyes of the panda just made her nearly let out a loud purr but she kept in and just sighed and forgave him. Po tried to move in for a quick peck on the lips but Tigress turned Po around and said. "we're Here."

**A/N: Sorry about this being so short but I just got done working a long shift at work and didn't want to this getting to far behind on ideas my mind. The next Chapter will be much Longer and we'll possibly Find out Tai Lungs Motives. R/R! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry bout the long wait, st patty's day, hanging out with friends and work all got in the way the last week. Lets get going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

**Chapter:15: The Great Dragon**

They all looked around to make sure the coast was clear to get into the den. It all looked too quiet with no traps, no guards, nothing standing around Po started to walk ahead when he heard an evil laugh and looked up into the cave. "Dragon Warrior, We meet again," the figure in the cave said.

Po: Tai Lung, its been to long. I for surely thought that the Wuxi Finger Hold would of changed you, guess I was wrong.

Tai Lung: Oh only if you knew dragon warrior, it has changed me. Into being once again, the best warrior at kung fu. Only way to prove that, is beating you.

Po: you still don't get it, do you? Being a great warrior is not who is the most powerful or who is the strongest. Its about admitting what his faults are, what he can do and working hard on what he can't do so he or she can do it. Its not about your self, its about protecting the people and doing what ever you can to protect them. They are stronger than you think, putting there fate into our hands instead of taking it apon them selves. A true warrior fights with his heart not his fists.

Tai Lung: If there was a kung fu for most boring warrior, you'd be the winner and the best at it. Not even Oogway bored me like you just did. Lets just fight!

Tai Lung retracted his claws and charged at Po. The other 5 were just about to jump along side Po when he gave them a wave saying I got this, he gave Tigress a look like he knew something was wrong with Tai Lung and he was going to find out what it was.

Tai Lung got to Po in a heart beat and swung his claws at him. Po dodged it with ease and noticed that he was off by a step. Tai Lung then switched his stance and began to use powerful kicks and a couple of them began to hit Po in his soft stomach. Po started to hunch over in pain and he knew he had to find out quick. He noticed in Tai Lung's fighting style he's trying to tell him something but he can't figure it out.

Tai Lung jumped into the air and punched Po hard, so hard he went flying into a rock smashing it into peaces. The leopard took advantage of Po's staggering stance and retracted his claws once more and this time landed a few jabs onto his stomach. Po grasped his stomach in pain but noticed something. Tai Lung wasn't scratching his stomach as hard as he thought just hard to enough to break through the fur and skin._ What is he doing? Hes not fighting his normal Leopard Style on me._ Tai Lung jumped at Po again and he dodged also knocking out some of the cobwebs out of his head.

Tai Lung: What's the matter Dragon Warrior, can't keep up or did my LITTLE SCRATCHES on your stomach hurt you to much.

Po: Watch it Leopard or you'll feel what real pain is about

Tai Lung: What happened to the mind of the warrior mumbo jumbo you were feeding me earlier. You are not doing a good job fighting like a warrior panda. Maybe one of the other 5 should fight in your place as they might stand more of a chance.

Po: No, this is between you and me!

Tigress sat there studying Tai Lung and what he said. She then looked at the ground for clues as why he was toying with the Po and noticed on his stomach it was scratched in, HELP.Tigress knew that Tai Lung was trying to tell Po something but his mind is so full of disappointment at him self for letting Tai Lung getting ahead of him like this he can't focus.

Tigress: "PO!" Po, turned around to this and looked at Tigress confused. "What?" he shouted back to her. "Get in inner peace to focus and then use Influential Mind, Trust me it will all make sense to you after a while." said with a stern voice "ok?"

Po turned around to see Tai Lung sitting there with the look of Are you done. Po looked at Tai Lung and told him to attack. The leopard jumped up and attacked him. Po starting doing his inner peace stance and went through the steps. Just as he finished, the leopard attacked and Po in focus jumped out of the way and began to empty his mind. He was sitting there with his eye's closed and Tai Lung knew what he was doing but was scared at the same time. _Finally he used the technique but he needs to let me do more to him in order for him to help me._ Po just finished and Tai Lung jumped at him and it was all slow for Po in his eyes. Po Dodged everything the leopard threw at him. Tai Lung let out a loud roar and yelled, "STAY STILL!"

Po noticed his and just thought of what Tigress meant._ Wait he told me that I wasn't thinking like a warrior at all. He told me that I wasn't focused and not paying attention. Wait that's it._ Po looked around at the fighting area. He saw that the rock that was smashed was all changed into lettering stating _They got him. _ Then he looked at the ground and saw that he put something on the ground and it was a stick that looked familiar when he was slammed into a tree. _Shifu's staff?_ Then he remembered he scratched his stomach and read it. _Help._ _ OH NO THEY DIDN'T._

Po dropping his arms and looking at Tai Lung: He didn't, did he?

Tai Lung sat their growling at the panda with reassuring him but also not trying to give it away he has to still fake out Ao Shun. Tai Lung attacked Po and he knew what Po was about to do. Bracing himself, Po flattened Tai Lung and he was out cold.

Po looked at the five with fear in his eyes and they looked at him confused.

Viper: Whats wrong Po, you beat him.

Mantis: Yeah big guy, whats the big concern for?

Po. They have Master Shifu. Was all the panda could mumble.

**A/N: Took a week nearly to get this thing done. Not because of ideas or anything just time... Thanks for reading. R/R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry the update took so long. Way to much time playing dcuo and working I nearly worked my self into a coma. Anyway months long wait and here we go**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

**Chapter 16: The Dragon Heart**

Tigress: Po, what do you mean they have Shifu? We just left him not even four hours ago? Its impossible. As she was saying this trying to hold back any emotion.

Po: I don't know how they got him but they did. I'm not going to rest till he is back at the valley of peace, meditating by the pool of sacred tears. I don't care what it takes!

The Five look at Po with Awed but also worried eyes. They had never seen the panda like this and it was motivating but scary at the same time. They have no clue on to telling what the panda would do if he's this focused.

Viper: Po, I think we need to come up with a plan to get into the cave. I'm sure he knows we're here and he might have a trap set for us in there if we enter all at once.

Po: You're right Viper, that's why you guys sit out here and I'll go in and see If there's any traps. I should be safe with my size and my stomach. I'll let out a signal when its time for you guys to enter.

Monkey: Po that's just idiotic. You're pretty much just sacrificing your self to him so we can take him out?

Crane: we won't allow that Po!

Mantis" No kidding, if anyone should go in first it should be Monkey or Me. I'm small and fast so the traps would less likely get me, Monkey is very flexibility and is able to move his body without a flinch.

Tigress just sat there with a blank look on her face looking at her friends. She knew they all had dumb idea's. They needed to go in at once and watch eachother's backs but they were all too stubborn to realize what was going on.

Tigress: You all are wrong, we need to go in simultaneously so we can watch eachother's backs. I should lead in because I can see in the dark, than it should be viper because her body can dodge and move with ease better than monkey or mantis. Following should be crane so he deflect anything from the air in case if there's arrows or spears, then will be monkey and mantis so they can dodge the stuff that crane is deflecting out of the way and last Po. You need to stay behind us all so that you can conserve your energy to fight Ao Shun.

The four and Po looked at her with amazement that this was actually a smart idea. The four agreed to do it but Po had other plans. As they were getting ready for their trip inside the cavern, Po decided to enter the cavern and Punch the cavern wall as hard as he could.

Tigress: PO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Po: if I don't come back, ask Tai lung for help. He shouted out to her before rubble fell all over the ground and closed the entrance up.

They all tried to rush to the crumbling rocks but they knew it was no good.

Tigress: That stupid panda, when I get my paw's on him, he'll be sorry that he just did this.

She went over to Tai Lung and started to slap him awake.

Tai Lung: whats going on? Did he get my message?

Tigress: Yes, and now he went inside there by himself because he thought he didn't need our help. We need your help to in order to get inside there.

Tai Lung: That idiot did what? Now I have to go in there and save his sorry butt before he dies to Au Shun. Has anyone told you the style of Kung Fu he mastered?

The 5 said in unison: No

Tai Lung: As being one of the dragons of the 4 cardinal direction sea's, he mastered all directions styles. He traveled across China learning from the best. He learned from Oogway, Master Rhyno, Croc. You name the master, he learned. The most dangerous part of this though is he found a new way to cross all his kung fu into one form. His form is unbelievably strong. It will make Po's inner peace look like a child licking a lolly pop.

Tigress: what about his Influential mind?

Tai Lung: even that wont save him. He's to fast for him to get into that form. By the way Po sounds his head is also not clear. He will not last long in there by himself.

Tigress: whats this new form of kung Fu?

Tai Lung: The Dragon's Heart

the five looked at Tai Lung with sheer fear on there face. They had to get in there and fast.

Tai Lung: OK we need to get in there and catch up to him before it's too late. To get inside the cavern beyond his rubble we need to attack it at the same time and that will make it available to us.

As they all attacked the rubble wall and as soon as the rubble cleared from the entrance. All they heard was a scream "HELP"


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow feel's good to update this again. Sorry about the deletion of this guy's I'll update this by weekly if I can. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

Chapter 17: The Hideout

As soon as Tigress and Tai Lung heard the scream for help, they told the other 4 to sit still as they can move faster and see in the dark. They got on all fours and leaped into running. It took about 20 minutes but what they saw just nearly made even the hard heart of Tai Lung look away.

_Po 20 minutes before_

Oh man will Tigress be mad at me, Po said to himself walking. It was worth it, I can not let her or the other 4 get hurt while I'm still breathing. As he kept on walking and not paying attention to his surroundings, he tripped over a rope and it was attached to a big rock and it was aimed to fall right on top of him. He sat their with shear fear on his face and didn't know what to do. Then all the sudden he moved as fast as he could to try to get out of the way but to no avail, the rock had fallen on his left arm and just crushed it. It hurt him so bad that he nearly fell unconscious but his will made him not. He than heard the rubble clear up at the entrance and he began to scream for help.

_Back to normal time_

Tigress: PO! Oh my. What happened? We need to get you to a doctor, we need to...

Po: Tigress, we need to get this rock off me and we need to rescue Shifu, I don't care about my bodily harm right now. I'll take out that Komodo Dragon with one arm.

Tai Lung: Hey Tubby, let me make a splint for you at least so when we get out of here, you don't lose that arm or never able to use it again.

Po: Watch it whiskers, but your right, I'll let you guys make me a splint.

Tigress not trusting Po knowing he might just walk off as they are finding stuff to make it signaled for the other four to come in. As soon as they found the Tigress, she began telling them what was wrong and to keep an eye on Po. So monkey, Mantis and Crane all were there to watch Po and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Viper went with Tigress and Tai Lung as she has a lot of medical History behind her and knows what would be perfect to use to splint up Po's arm due to his size and build.

Tigress: Ok Viper, is this what we all need? I found a good foot and a half long stick and some vines we can use as a rope to die around his arm.

Viper: that works Perfect Tigress, Tai Lung, I need you to cut the vine into 4 perfectly matched 2 feet long threads. Tigress, I need you to measure out the length as you are more down to the nearest hundredth inch.

Tigress: Why can't I just cut it also?

Viper: Well, Tai Lung's Claws are a lot sharper than yours and he's used his claws more in combat than you so he knows how to precisely cut something.

Tigress and Tai Lung both nodded and did what they were told.

_Back with the Po and the Three_

Mantis: Po, of all the idiotic things I've seen in my days, you leaving us behind like that after we came up with a plan for this not to happen, this takes the dumpling!

Crane and Monkey in unison: YAH!

Crane: Do you not trust us in a fight with you?

Po: No gu...

Monkey: Do you think you're better than us because you learned a few fancy little moves

Po: No gu...

Mantis: Why do you feel the need to shun us out Po?

Po: GUYS IS NOT THAT WAY AT ALL! This guy is a ruthless killer and would do anything to get to me. Look what he did at the Jade palace, he attacked Shifu making me think he was the target but it was really me. I'm the one he wants, not you guy's. I go with you guys and see you guys get hurt like I did when trying to save Shifu. I can't see Shifu, Monkey, Crane, Mantis,Viper, Tai Lung and especially Tigress get hurt. You guys are way to important to the Valley of Peace and to China. My duty is said to be to China no matter what, not to hide behind a wall of masters. My duty is to Make sure the Evil is gone from this place and to make sure they never come back. If this is the last duty I need to do than so be it

Tigress, Tai Lung and Viper were around the corner hearing that hole speech and it just got to everyone. They never knew that he felt that way before. He always seemed to go with the flow and did what he needed to do but he had changed and their not sure if its for the better or not.

Tigress: Po, we are a team we either fall as a team or thrive as a team. Lets get you up and ready for this battle. They say this as they push the huge boulder off him and see how his arm is not connected in 3 different spots. Its like three different zig zags going different ways. Po knew they had to pop them back into place or he'd never use that arm again and as he braced himself for the pain, a certain Dragon was in the shadows watching the warriors.

**A/N: Till the next update, hope you like this and thanks for the Reviews. Keep them coming!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey all. Trying to keep up on this with my busy schedule and all but this will get finished! **

******Disclaimer: I Don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

**Chapter 18: Evil Intentions**

The figure sitting in the shadows had gone unnoticed by the heroes in the cave, he sat there watching, feeding off there negativity to each other and knew how he was going to take down each warrior and how he was going to get to the dragon warrior.

_Haha this is perfect. They have lost trust in the Dragon Warrior and he's been trying to lose them for the last couple days. This is going even better than I planned the first time. I'm going to make them fight between each other and eventually their trust for one another will falter and I'll finally have him by himself. This is just too good._ Ao Shun thought to himself while watching in the caves Darkness as he stealthed away noticing that Tigress was sensing something was watching them.

Tigress: Guy's keep an eye or ear open, I think we're being watched.

Po: We should split up, half go that way to check it out, other half other way and I'll sit in the shadow's hiding as I can not battle right now.

Mantis: Give up Po, you lost our trust now so we're gonna sit with ya or one of us is and others will check it out. Good idea on that though.

Tigress agreed with the idea and sent Viper, Monkey and Tai Lung to check one end and she and Crane checked out the other end. She told Mantis to sit and keep an eye on Po.

Mantis: how can you be so foolish Po, we trusted you and you do this to us.

Po: Please Mantis, you have to let me go and do this on my own. Please

Mantis: No, Tigress would keep me in a jar, poke holes in it and keep me as a pet if I let you venture off by your self, ain't happening. Just stop already.

Po: "Fine," as Po said as he turned his back to Mantis. Ao Shun noticed this and started his plan. _This is perfect, I can take them out by him one by one._ Ao Shun took action right away and in a split second he kicked Mantis in the back of the head and knocked Mantis over. OOMPH

Mantis: NOT COOL DUDE! IF YOU WANT TO GO SO BADLY THEN GO, IM NOT STOPPING YOU ANYMORE. As this was being said the group walked back as they saw nothing but heard the commotion and asked what was going on

Mantis: This big ox asked me to go it alone and I said no, then he had enough gumption to hit me from behind. He has no honor or no longer my friendship. I'm outa this cave.

Po: Mantis I never hit...

Mantis: IM OUT I SAID! DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE!Mantis yelled as he was leaving the cave. The others just looked at Po with glares and were wondering what was going through the Panda's mind.

Monkey: If Po's doing this stuff I want out also. Seems like the ones you trust the most seem to lose it really quick. I'm out of here.

Crane just nodded and left with Monkey looking back at Po with sincerity in his eyes and walked away.

Tai Lung: Well ole Tubby finally learned how to get a back bone I see! Good job buddy.

Po: I didn't do anythin...

Viper: Po we just had this talk not that long ago. What is the matter with you? Seems like when you learned that new technique, you lost who you really were as a fighter and a person. I'm no longer your sister and I'm no longer part of your family. I'm out also..

Viper started slithering away leaving Po, Tigress and Tai Lung together Tigress just sat there emotionless not knowing what to do. One part of her believes Po but the other part wants to kick the snot out of him but for now she knew the mission came first and needed to get Shifu back..

Tigress: Lets get on with this. She said as she was walking past Po starring him with a cold blank in her eyes and no emotion shown on her face. Po just sat there wondering what to do, hes lost the trust of the Furious Five, lost the trust of the girl he loves and gets complimented by Tai Lung. As he lets out a huge Sigh and thinks to himself, what in the world is going on?

Ao shun sat in the darkness smiling and baring his sharp teeth thinking that soon it would just be the Dragon Warrior. _ Only thing that stands in my path is that Tiger and Leopard and then its just me and flabby right there. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

**A/N: Till next time, R/R! Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: little bit of brain farting in this chapter for me but I think I got it now. Lets get this writing started!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

**Chapter 19: Words Hurt**

Po, Tigress and Tai Lung were walking deeper into the cave unbeknownst to them they were being followed by the same evil Komodo Dragon they were there to take down. Po was tailing behind Tigress and Tai Lung and Tai lung and Tigress just never looked back at the Dragon Warrior. All sudden they heard a whisper, _ you guys are jealous that I got this title and you didn't_

They both looked at each other than looked back at Po who had his head down looking like he was thinking about something and they just shrugged it off. _Tai Lung, Shifu always knew you were a disgrace to him and he never loved you. You were the thorn in his paw and when you got knocked out by Oogway he was the happiest he has ever been._ Tai Lung just grew angry inside and was shaking by how mad he was. He was letting out small growls and Tigress indict let this go unknown as she whispered to him, "Everything Ok?" as he replied snapping at her, "FINE."

Tigress just looked at him with so focused eyes that Mantis would be slow to her. All sudden she heard more whispers, _Reason why Shifu never loved you because you were a monster, you did nothing to earn his love. You were an embarrassment of a fighter to him and you knew it at first. He knew you never deserved my title and now I can see that you never deserved me. I'm the leader of the furious Five now and you better get used to it. I never loved you, just a cheap trick to get to you and find your weakness._ Tigress let out a loud growl and turn back to Po who was standing with his head to side confused on what was going on with them.

"PO HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH HURTFUL THINGS TO ME." " I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHER PEOPLE BUT I WAS WRONG." Tigress just roared out to him. Po was taken away and was loss for words. He didn't understand what she was talking about and was nearly taken back till he felt a swift kick to his stomach. IM DONE WITH YOU DRAGON WARRIOR, YOU CAN FIGHT THAT WRETCHED DRAGON ON YOUR OWN! AO SHUN IF YOU HEAR THIS, PO IS YOURS AND WE'LL GLADLY HAVE HIM FIGHT YOU ON HIS OWN ON THE CONDITION WE GET SHIFU BACK, WE'LL BE AT THE ENTRANCE." Tigress said as she was stomping out of the cave.

"Tigress, Wai-" was all he could muster out till he felt a strong punch to his Jaw that nearly knocked him out cold. "SO DRAGON WARRIOR, THINK I'M A DISGRACE HUH? AFTER I TRIED TO HELP YOU IN THIS FIGHT WITH THAT HORRID DRAGON FOR KID NAPPING MY ONLY FAMILY." "HOW DARE YOU!" "HAVE FUN FIGHTING HIM ON YOUR OWN AND DON'T WORRY WHEN YOUR DEAD, IM SURE AO SHUN WILL GLADLY DELIVER US SHIFU AND WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY." GOOD RIDDENSE PANDA! Was all Tai Lung said after that vicious punch and just ran out of the the cave. Po just sat there in the Dark and was wondering what was going on and he just started walking to the end of the cave when he noticed that a Dragon was sitting on top of a ledge smiling with his sharp teeth showing.

"well Dragon Warrior, looks like you mustered up quite a predicament with your friends I see." "Here why not just forget about them and you can have a quick Painful death by my hands." the evil Dragon said, knowing Po was no match for him in the condition he was in physically and Mentally. " AO SHUN, on one Condition, you release my master and you can have me." "Po said with no emotion. I would love to do that Dragon Warrior, but theirs one problem, I DON'T HAVE YOUR MASTER! HAHAHAHAHAHA." as he said this a cold shiver went up Po's spine and he knew they were tricked so he could fight him himself, all Po could muse out was the word "Tigress" and then he just heard the the cave tunnel to the end of the cave just shut and Po knew he was in a heat of trouble.

_With the Five and Tai Lung_

"Woh! What happened in there?" Mantis asked as the others sat there with their eyes wide open and heads to the side. "We gave Ao Shun Po for Shifu, figured that would be a good trade." was all Tigress could muster out. Tai Lung added in, "He was also saying horrid stuff to Tigress and me." "You know it takes a lot for someone to get to me and he said the right things." all the sudden they heard some ruffling in the bushes to the front of them and they all got in there fighting stance. Tigress just yelled out, "Who ever is there, Show your self and we won't harm you!" Soon as the figure came out of the bushes they all got out of there fighting stances and bowed there heads down in respect for the Figure.

All five and Tai Lung said in unison, "Master." as Shifu got out of the Brush he noticed something and said, "Where's Po?"

**Well that was a fun Chapter to write, hope you all liked it but left with the question of this, Why is Shifu coming that way? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Seeing as I have plenty of time on my hands right now, another chapter is on its way right now! Hopefully y'all like it!**

**Chapter 20: Too Little Too Late**

With Shifu asking what happened to po, the first thing that came to the the 6 master's mind is what do they tell him. How Po stabbed them all in the back and lost there trust and presumably there friendship. The only one with anything to say was from Tigress, "We left in the cave alone, He can fight that dragon himself," she said with a cold tone in her voice. "Tigress, what are you talking about?" "The panda should not be fighting that evil dragon himself, I stayed behind for you guy's to do this to him?" "your own friend?" Shifu blurted out to all of them with an angry tone in his voice. Tigress then proceeded to go with, "Wait, master, you said you were still sitting in our camp the hole time?"

"Yes Tigress, I was." "Why do you ask?" saying in a questioning voice. "Well master, Tai Lung and Po had a huge fight about 9 hours ago and after the fight we found out that Ao Shun had captured you, But you never came out of the cave." "Tai lung, YOU LIED TO US." as she was getting ready to attack and yelling at him at the same time. "I did no such thing, Why would I help you guys free him from that trap, Go in the cave with you and stay around with you guys making sure Shifu came out safe?" Saying this as calm as possible, he hates being called a liar.

"If you didn't lie, Oh no." Tigress said as smacking her forehead with her hand. "We were all played for fools by Ao Shun." Tigress said. "What do you mean Tigress?" "We were played for fools?" viper asked. Tigress began explaining what went wrong with them in the cave and she explained that none of it was Po's fault. "See this hole time Ao Shun was getting to us because of are annoyed appearance towards Po." "He used all of our emotional ties to him and he just went off on it and now Po might be..." The furious Five and Tai Lungs face all fell and turned around to run inside when Shifu said, "its too late students." "As I was walking towards here I felt a tremor in the earth and I figured it was something in this cave." "Quick students, get in there and find the Dragon Warrior." all in one motion " Yes Master."

As they entered the cave they heard a big crash again and all the sudden a bunch of dust came blowing there way. All they could yell out was PO! They all ran to where the crash happened and they just stared in shock. The wall to their friend was the only thing between them and they couldn't do anything about it. "Ok Guys we need to clear this rubble out quick and not cause another cave in." Tigress said sternly. "Viper see if there's any holes small enough for you or Mantis can fit through." "Got it Tigress." As they were doing this on that side, Po was getting ready for his battle.

_Po and Ao Shun on other side of wall_

Po was staring at the Dragon barely able to see him but her heard him fine. "Listen Ao Shun, you played us all like suckers and now you have me where you want me, just do something already." po said trying to sound arrogant. He was saying this knowing he was scared out of his gourd but he had no choice and needed to face this head on now. The Evil dragon did not like this and shouted back, "PREPARE TO DIE, DISGRACE OF A NAME TO DRAGON." In the middle of the sentence, Ao Shun Charged Po and the Fight Begins.

**Thanks for reading. R/R :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm just gonna jump right into this because I've got the perfect music to listen to while listening while I'm writing this. Fight scene BEGIN!**

**Chapter 21: Fight, no Help**

_So its just me and this psychotic Dragon and my mind is no where near focused enough. I just can't handle this fight without my friends, my Family, my Tigress. I can't, what was I thinking I needed to do this on my own. Theres no reason for me to fight now that everyone is mad at me and now I'm alone in this blasted cave and no one to blame but my own and this Ao Shun. How could I be so arrogant, they just wanted to help me._ This was all that was running through Po's head while it felt like the world was slowing down while Ao Shun was on his way to for a strike. Po was not ready for the Komodo Dragon speed nor was he ready for his amazing style. Po's normal vision could no comprehend the Amazing strength, agility and stamina of this opponent and he hasn't even taken or let out a hit yet. After all that thinking he all sudden just gets kicked right in the gut and went flying 20 feet into a stalagmite. "OOOPH."

Po took a little bit to get up but he got right up and looked around to try and find the dragon but he could not see in the dark at all. He was lost and in the dragon's den and he knew it.

He wasn't focused enough for influential mind or Inner peace. Po knew without those he was a sitting Panda and could not defend himself.

Ao Shun sneaked up behind Po and broke the splint he had on his arm and started to repetitively punching and kicking his arm at lighting fast jabs and kicks. Po had no way to defend himself and he was not going to last long without defending or help from his friends.

_On the other side of the wall..._

"no" was all Tigress could muster out because she knew something was going on the other side of the this debris and she couldn't do anything. _This is just like at Gongmen City when Po got hit by that weapon. I've feeling useless again on how I can't protect one of my own teammates, no not just a teammate my love. Why. What is there to do to help him in there, to let him know we're with him. _This was running through Tigress' mind as tears began to fall from her eyes and this did not go unknown by any of the ones there.

All sudden Viper slithered up to her and asked, "Tigress, whats wrong?" "We have never seen you like this since Gongmen City when..." "Oh." "Don't worry sister, we'll get to him."

As this being said, Shifu walked in and came up with a plan. "Ok students, I can see this big wall of rubble is in our way to the Dragon Warrior and its a thick wall." During this hole time Shifu sensed Po was in danger and knew they had to get into the Den quick or all hope is gone.

"Students since Tigress and Tai Lung may have the strongest force out of us on this side, we need to give me and her enough speed so we can knock that wall down." "We need to be sure that its precise and on the dot, or we risk of a rock slide and it might collapse the den." "understood?"

In unison " yes Master!"

_Po and Ao Shun_

Po was getting Beat up pretty well and he had given up the hope that the others were coming to him. He had barely any energy left to try and fight back and he knew his arm was no useless no matter what happens. Ao Shun knew he was nearing his limit and was just starting to toy with the Panda. "You all done there flabby warrior." "Once I'm done with you, China and your little girlfriend will scream my name and there will be nothing you can do." "YOU'll BE SIX FEET UNDER!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" This mocking hit Po hard in his heart, he couldn't give up but he knew he had no energy to fight right now. He either had to take this dragon out or die trying.

As he was thinking this Po all sudden got smacked right in the jaw and hit his head on the cave wall and then everything went black. Ao Shun just stood there, smiling and thinking he finished off Po and started to walk to the wall.

Just as he turned to walk to the wall of rubble and felt a certain shaking sound and was wondering what in the world was going on...

_on the side._

"Ok Everyone ready?" Yes, master." As Tigress and Tai Lung began running on all fours, Viper was wrapped around a stalagmite and was read for Tigress first than Tai Lung. Tigress got to her and wrapped her paw around Viper and Viper threw her into the wall and she did her famous Double Palm Strike.

Then came Tai Lung and he grabbed Viper as well and just what she did with Tigress, She threw Tai Lung at the wall only he didn't punch it. He jumped up at the precise time and kicked it in the same spot Tigress did her Strike and the wall began to shake and some rocks began to fall

"Students step back the wall is about to fall."

All of them ran about twenty feet back and they saw the wall just starting to fall.

Ao Shun was just looking at the wall wondering what was going on and noticed it began to crumble down. He than saw the furious five, Tai Lung and Shifu standing on the other side through the dust. He was happy as can be as the just did him a favor in coming to him and he knew one thing. They were not leaving this den alive!

When the dust settled all the seven of them could see was dust and darkness but all sudden Tigress saw one big black and white bump on the ground and she ran on all fours to the Fallen Panda and roared out a blood curdling Roar, "PO!"

Ao Shun just stood there, grinning while they mourned there fallen friend.

**Well that's the end, let me know how you you liked it. Good or Negative Reviews are a welcome. Things I need to work on, or things I'm good at. Thanks!**


End file.
